Viviendo Entre Nosotros, Onyx
by Pau-Herondale
Summary: (2) Estar conectada a Edward Cullen apesta… Edward está decido a demostrar que lo que siente por mí es más que un producto de nuestra extraña conexión. Lo he rechazado a pesar de que está más caliente que frío en estos días. Pero a pesar de todo sentido común, me estoy enamorando de él. Summary completo dentro, Pasen juro que no arrepentirán ;D
1. Nota Importante

Bueno chicas ha pasado lo inevitable, he recibido un PM diciendo que mi cuenta será eliminada, que ya no tengo más plazo, la verdad es que estoy...No se...Molesta, decepcionada, furiosa...Pero bueno lo que fue, fue y ya no puedo hacer nada, trate por todos los medios de poder llegar a un acuerdo con los de FanFiction pero me fue imposible hacerles entender mi situación, la verdad estoy muy deprimida, pero no voy a dejar que eso nos afecte las historias todo va a seguir normal, pero ahora tocará que me sigan desde mi Blog las fechas de actualización serán las mismas Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, espero contar con el mismo apoyo que he recibido en el transcurso de mis historias aquí; se que la idea del blog no les atrae a muchas (A mi tampoco si venimos al caso) pero es eso o simplemente dejar de hacer lo que hago, Lo que más tristeza me da es que hay muchas lectoras nuevas (Lo se por las alertas y favoritos) Y me da mucha rabia tener que abandonar FanFiction así.

Pero bueno ya, muchas gracias a todas espero ver sus comentarios mañana en el blog, esta nota estará hasta el Lunes, ese día borrare todas mis historias, exepto la unica que es de mi autoría, si alguna quiere hablar conmigo me puede dejar un PM o escribirme a mi correo: **paulita _ 0908 (arroba) hotmail . com **(sin espacios) El Blog para las que no saben es: ** amores adicciones pau . blogspot . com **(sin espacios)

En el blog lo que haré será lo siguiente: Voy a seguir publicando desde donde voy acá en FanFiction es decir en:

Cazadores de Sombras, Ceniza: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 5

Viviendo Entre Nosotros, Onyx: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 3

Shadows: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 3

Insurgente: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 17

Si alguna quiere tener las historias anteriores, entonces se las puedo enviar por correo electronico, pero eso me lo pueden decir en el blog

Muchas gracias a todas/os por todo en total fueron 730 Reviews los que recibí, 233 Alertas y 234 Favoritos, Lo aprecio mucho :'D

Bueno creo que eso es todo, espero saber de ustedes mañana,que el ángel Raziel las cuide y acompaño siempre ;)

Saludos

Paula!


	2. Capítulo 3

Bueno, como pueden ver ya mis historias (O por lo menos los capítulos) han sido eliminados.

Voy a seguir publicando aquí cada vez que suba un capítulo para que sepan el momento exacto en que lo haga ¿Les parece?

Así que ya esta en mi blog el 3 capítulo de la historia, las espero ;)

Saludos

Paula!


	3. Capítulo 4

Hola! Chicas ya subí el nuevo capítulo al Blog, como ya les había dicho voy a ver si puedo seguir dejandoles aqui un mensaje cada vez que suba un capítulo para que sea más fácil, espero sus comentarios

Que el Ángel Raziel las acompañe

Paula!


	4. Capítulo 5-6

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

**Chicas! Ya estan los nuevos capítulos, disculpen la demora pero tenia el computador en cuidados intensivos :S Pero ya todo esta bien y sigo con las actualizaciones de siempre**

**Nos hablamos el Lunes**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe, Nox!**

**Paula!**


	5. Capítulo 3!

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Historia A Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Duré veinte minutos.

Con el terreno desigual de los bosques, el rápido viento de noviembre, y el chico a mi lado, no pude hacerlo.

Dejándolo a la mitad del camino hacia el lago, caminé rápido devuelta a mi casa. Edward me llamó un par de veces, pero lo ignoré.

Luego de un minuto de llegar a mi baño, de rodillas, vomité agarrando la taza del baño, lágrimas corrían violentamente por mi cara. Fue tan malo que desperté a mamá.

Ella se apresuró al baño, echando mi cabello hacia atrás.

— ¿Hace cuánto que te estás sintiendo enferma, cariño? ¿Hace unas horas, todo el día, o solamente ahora?

Mamá, siempre la enfermera.

—De vez en cuando en el día —gemí, descansando mi cabeza en la bañera.

Chasqueando en voz baja, colocó una mano en mi frente.

—Cariño, estás ardiendo —Tomó una toalla y la puso bajo el grifo—. Probablemente debería llamar al trabajo…

—No, estoy bien —Tomé la toalla que me extendía, presionándola en mi frente. La frescura fue maravillosa—. Es sólo la gripe, ya me siento bien.

Mamá chasqueó la lengua hasta que me levanté, y tomé una ducha. Cambiarme a una larga camiseta de dormir tomó una absurda cantidad de tiempo. La habitación giró a mí alrededor mientras me metía bajo las sábanas y cerré mis ojos y esperé que mamá regresara.

—Aquí está tu teléfono y un poco de agua —Puso ambos en la mesa y se sentó a mi lado—. Abre —Curioseé con un ojo abierto, vi el termómetro en mi cara, obedientemente abrí la boca—. Dependiendo de cuan alta esté tu temperatura, determinaremos si me quedo en casa —Me dijo—. Es probablemente que solo sea gripe, pero…

—Mmm —gemí.

Ella me dio una suave mirada y esperó hasta que la cosa sonó.

—Treinta y ocho, quiero que te tomes esto —Hizo una pausa y me dio dos pastillas. Las tomé sin preguntar—. La temperatura no está mal, pero quiero que te quedes en la cama y descanses. Llamaré y te revisaré antes de las diez, ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza y luego me acurruqué. Dormir era lo que necesitaba. Ella dobló otro paño húmedo y lo puso sobre mi frente. Cerré mis ojos, estaba casi segura de que me acercaba a la primera etapa de una infección zombie.

Una niebla extraña entró en mi cerebro. Dormí, despertándome una vez para que mi mamá me revisara, y luego otra vez pasada la medianoche. La camiseta de dormir estaba húmeda, aferrada a mi piel afiebrada. Iba a quitarme las mantas y noté que se encontraban al otro lado de la habitación, cubriendo mi desordenado escritorio.

El sudor frío salpicaba mi frente cuando me senté. Mi corazón latía resonando en mi cabeza, pesado y errático. Parecían dos latidos a la vez. Mi piel se sentía tensa sobre mis músculos, calientes y punzantes. Me levanté, y la habitación dio vueltas.

Mi cuerpo ardía, quemándome por dentro. Mis entrañas se sentían como si se hubieran derretido. Mis pensamientos corrían uno detrás de otro, como un tren sin sentido interminable. Todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba enfriarme.

La puerta del pasillo se abrió, haciéndome señas. No sabía a donde iba, pero me encontré en la sala y luego en el vestíbulo. La puerta principal era como un faro, dándome la promesa de alivio. Debería estar frío afuera. Entonces, yo estaría helada.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Me quedé en el pórtico, el viento movía mi húmeda camiseta y mi cabello hacia atrás. Las estrellas se alinearon en el cielo nocturno, intensamente brillante. Bajé la mirada y los árboles que rodean el camino cambiaban de colores. Amarillo. Dorado. Rojo. Luego se convirtieron en una silenciosa sombra de color marrón.

Me di cuenta de que estaba soñando.

Aturdida, bajé los escalones del pórtico. Piezas de grava se asomaban en mis pies, pero seguí caminando, la luz de la luna liderando el camino. Muchas veces sentí el mundo al revés, pero seguí adelante. No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar al lago. Debajo del pálido lago, el color onyx del agua se ondeó. Avancé, deteniéndome cuando mis pies se hundían a través de la tierra suelta. Pinchazos de calor quemaron en mi piel mientras yo estaba ahí. Caliente. Sofocante.

— ¿Bella?

Lentamente, me di vuelta. El viento azotó a mí alrededor mientras miraba a la aparición. La luz de la luna cortaba su rostro en sombras, reflejando sus grandes y brillantes ojos. No podía ser real.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella? —preguntó Edward.

Se veía confuso. Edward nunca estaba confuso. Rápido y borroso a veces, sí, pero nunca confuso.

—Yo… yo necesitaba enfriarme.

El entendimiento cruzó por su rostro.

—No te atrevas a saltar al lago.

Me moví hacia atrás. Agua helada tocaba mis tobillos y luego mis rodillas.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —Dio un paso adelante—. Está muy helado. Bella, no me hagas entrar allí y sacarte.

Mi cabeza palpitaba. Mis células del cerebro definitivamente se derritieron. Me hundí más abajo. El agua helada calmaba la quemazón en mi piel. Moje mi cabeza, conteniendo mi aliento y el fuego. El ardor se alivió, casi por completo. Podría estar abajo para siempre. Tal vez lo haría. Fuertes y sólidos brazos me rodearon, tirándome hacia la superficie. El aire frío se precipito hacia mí, pero mis pulmones ardían. Tomé varios tragos profundos, con la esperanza de extinguir las llamas.

Edward me sacaba del agua bendita, moviéndose tan rápido que en un segundo me encontraba en el agua y en el siguiente en la orilla.

— ¿Qué está mal contigo? —Exigió, agarrándome los hombros, y dándome una ligera sacudida—. ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

—No —Lo empujé débilmente—. Estoy tan caliente.

Su intensa mirada se desvió hacia los dedos de mis pies.

—Sí, tú eres caliente. Esa húmeda camiseta blanca… Está funcionando, Bells, ¿pero nadar a medianoche en noviembre? Eso es un poco atrevido, ¿no lo crees?

Él no tenía ningún sentido. El alivio había terminado, y mi piel ardía nuevamente. Me salí de su agarre, volviéndome al lago.

Sus brazos me rodearon antes de dar dos pasos, girándome.

—Bella, no puedes entrar al lago. Está muy frío. Te vas a enfermar —Tiró hacía atrás el cabello pegado en mis mejillas—. Demonios, más enferma de lo que ya estás. Estás ardiendo.

Algo de lo que dijo aclaro un poco la neblina. Me incliné hacia él, presionando mi mejilla en su pecho. Olía maravilloso. Como a especias y a hombre.

—No te deseo.

—Uh, ahora no es momento para tener esa conversación.

Esto es sólo un sueño. Suspiré, envolviendo mis brazos en su tensa cintura.

—Pero si te deseo.

Los brazos de Edward se tensaron a mí alrededor.

—Lo sé, Belly. Tú no engañas a nadie. Vamos.

Soltándolo, mis brazos colgaron sin fuerza a mi lado.

—Yo… yo no me siento bien.

—Bella —Se echó hacia atrás. Ambas manos en mi rostro, sosteniendo mi cabeza—, Bella, mírame.

¿Acaso no lo estoy mirando? Mis piernas cedieron. Luego, no hubo nada.

Ningún Edward.

Ningún pensamiento.

Ningún fuego.

Ninguna Bella.

* * *

Las cosas se volvieron confusas, desordenadas. Manos cálidas apartaron mi cabello fuera de mi cara. Dedos suaves en mi rostro. Una voz profunda me hablaba en un lenguaje musical y suave. Como una canción, pero más hermosa y confortable. Me hundí en el sonido, perdida en un pequeño momento.

Escuché voces.

Una vez, creí escuchar a Alice.

—No puedes. Solo hará el rastro aún peor.

Fui movida alrededor. La ropa mojada fue despojada. Algo cálido y suave se deslizó sobre mi piel. Intenté hablar con las voces cercanas, quizás lo hice. No estaba segura.

En algún momento, fui envuelta en una nube y llevada a algún lugar.

Un estable corazón latía debajo de mi mejilla, adormeciéndome hasta que las voces se desvanecieron y manos heladas remplazaron las manos cálidas. Luces brillantes aparecieron.

Escuché más voces. ¿Mamá? Mamá sonaba preocupada. Hablaba con… alguien. Alguien a quien no reconocí. Tenía las manos frías. Hubo un pinchazo en mi brazo, un dolor sordo llego hasta mis dedos. Más voces silenciosas, y luego no oí nada.

No había día ni noche, pero me encontraba en un extraño intermedio donde un fuego hacía daños en mi cuerpo. Luego, las manos heladas volvieron, colocando mi brazo debajo de los cobertores. No escuché a mamá cuando sentí nuevamente un pinchazo en mi piel. El calor se arrastró dentro de mí, corriendo a través de mis venas. Jadeando, arqueé mi espalda en la cama, y un grito ahogado escapó de la parte baja de mi garganta. Todo ardía. Sentí un fuego rabioso dentro de mí diez veces peor que antes, sabía que me estaba muriendo. Tenía que estar….

Y luego hubo calma en mis venas, como una ráfaga de viento de invierno. Se movió rápidamente, apagando las llamas y dejando un rastro de hielo a su paso.

Las manos se movieron a mi cuello, tirando algo. Una cadena… ¿Mi collar? Las manos se fueron, pero sentí la obsidiana zumbar, vibrando encima de mí. Luego dormí lo que sentí como una eternidad, ciertamente no me sentía segura de sí despertaría.

* * *

Cuatro días de estar en el hospital, y no recordaba nada de lo que ocurrió. Solamente que desperté el miércoles en una incómoda cama, mirando un techo pálido y sintiéndome bien. Genial, incluso. Mamá estuvo a mi lado, y tomó una considerable cantidad de discusiones poder darme de alta, después de estar todo el martes diciéndoles a todos los que se acercaran a un bloque de mi puerta que me quería ir a mi casa.

Obviamente, tuve un mal caso de gripe, no algo serio.

Ahora mi mamá me miraba con sombras en los ojos mientras yo me tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja de nuestra nevera. Ella vestía jeans y un suéter ligero. Era extraño verla fuera de sus ropas.

—Cariño, ¿estás segura de que te sientes suficientemente bien para volver a clases? Te puedes tomar todo el día libre y volver el lunes si es que quieres.

Negué con mi cabeza. Perdí tres días de clases, y ya tengo un camión de tarea que Alice me dejó ayer.

—Estoy bien.

—Cariño, acabas de salir del hospital. Debes llevarlo con calma.

Lavé el vaso.

—Estoy bien. En serio, lo estoy.

—Sé qué piensas que te sientes bien. —Arregló mi chaqueta, que yo aparentemente abotoné mal—. Phil… el Dr. Dwyer puede hacerte una justificación para que te quedes en casa, pero me asustas. Nunca te he visto tan enferma. ¿Por qué no me dejas llamarlo y veo si puede revisarte antes de que empiece con sus rondas?

Incluso más extraño fue que mi mamá se refería a mi doctor con su primer nombre, por lo que veía, su relación tomó un rumbo serio, y me lo perdí. Tomando mi mochila. Me detuve.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Sí?

—Tú viniste a casa en la medianoche del lunes, ¿cierto? ¿Antes de que tu turno terminara? —Cuando negó con su cabeza, estuve más confundida—. ¿Cómo llegué al hospital?

— ¿Te estás sintiendo bien? —Puso su mano en mi frente—. No tienes fiebre pero…. Tu amigo te trajo al hospital.

— ¿Mi amigo?

—Sí, Edward te trajo. Aunque, estoy curiosa de cómo supo que estabas enferma a las tres de la mañana —sus ojos se entrecerraron—. En realidad, estoy muy curiosa.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Nunca había estado tan ansiosa por arreglar mi vida. ¿Cómo demonios sabía Edward que me encontraba enferma? El sueño que tuve sobre el lago no podía ser real. De ninguna manera. Si lo fuera… Yo iba a… No sé qué iba a hacer, pero estoy segura de que mis mejillas sonrosadas estarían involucradas.

Jessica fue la primera en llegar.

— ¡Yay! ¡Estás de vuelta! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?

—Sí, ya mejor —Mis ojos se precipitaron a la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde, Ángela entró.

Ella tiró de un mechón de mi cabello cuando pasó, sonriendo.

—Estoy feliz de que te sientas mejor. Todos estábamos preocupadas. Especialmente cuando fuimos a visitarte y tú estabas completamente fuera de sí.

Me preguntaba qué había hecho delante de ellas que no podía recordar.

— ¿Qué hice?

Jessica río, sacando su libro de texto.

—Murmuraste mucho. Y no dejabas de llamar a alguien.

Oh, no.

— ¿Lo hice?

Teniendo piedad de mí, Ángela mantuvo su voz baja.

—Estuviste llamando a Edward.

Dejé caer mi cara en mis manos y gemí.

—Oh, Dios.

Jessica río.

—Fue algo lindo.

Un minuto antes de que el tardío timbre sonara, sentí un (demasiado) calor familiar en mi cuello y levanté la mirada.

Edward entró con arrogancia a la clase. Sin libro de texto, como usualmente. Tenía un cuaderno, pero no creía que escribiera algo en él. Comenzaba a sospechar que nuestro profesor de matemáticas era un alíen, porque ¿Cómo podría Edward salirse con la suya sin hacer ninguna maldita cosa en clases?

Paso de largo sin siquiera una mirada. Me revolví en mi silla.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Él se deslizó en su silla.

—Está bien.

—En privado —susurré.

Su expresión no cambió cuando se inclinó en su silla.

—Encuéntrame en la biblioteca al almuerzo. Nadie va allí. Tú sabes, con todos esos libros y cosas.

Hice una mueca antes de que él posara la mirada al frente de la clase. Quizás cinco segundos después, sentí esa pluma picando en mi espalda. Con un profundo y paciente suspiro, lo enfrenté. Edward tenía la punta de su escritorio inclinado hacia delante. Centímetros nos separaban.

— ¿Sí?

Sonrió.

—Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi.

—Gracias —me quejé.

Su mirada parpadeó a mí alrededor, y yo sabía qué hacía.

Miraba el rastro.

— ¿Sabes qué?

Ladeé mi cabeza hacia un lado, esperando.

—No estás brillando —susurró.

Sorprendida, dejé que mi mandíbula cayera. ¿Había estado brillando como una bola de disco el lunes y ahora ya no tenía el rastro?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Completamente?

Negó con la cabeza.

El profesor empezó la clase, por lo que tuve que regresar mi atención al frente otra vez, pero no prestaba atención. Mi mente se concentraba en el hecho que ya no brillaba más.

Debería, No, estaba frenética, pero la conexión seguía aquí. Mi esperanza de que la marca se desvaneciera completamente era una total tontería.

Después de clases, les dije a las chicas que le dijeran a Alice que iba a llegar tarde al almuerzo. Parte de la conversación de Ángela estuvo llena de risitas y Jessica puso en marcha su fantasía de hacerlo en la biblioteca.

Algo que no necesitaba saber. O pensar en ello. Pero ahora era yo, porque podía imaginarme a Edward estar de acuerdo en ese tipo de cosas. Las clases de la mañana fueron lentas. El Sr. Mason me dio su usual mirada de no-confío-en-ti en toda la clase de biología, después sus ojos se agrandaron al verme.

Él era como el guardián no oficial de los Luxen que vivían fuera de la colonia. La versión no-brillante de mi llamaba mucha más atención que la versión brillante. Probablemente, tenía más que ver con el hecho de que no fuera muy feliz con que yo supiera lo que ellos eran en realidad.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando él iba al proyector, y un chico entró, vestido con una camiseta vintage de Pac-Man que logró algunos "aw". Un bajo murmullo pasó por todo el salón de clases cuando el extraño le dio al Sr. Mason una nota.

Era nuevo, obviamente. Su cabello negro se encontraba ingeniosamente desordenado, como si su estilo fuera de esa manera a propósito. Lindo, también, con una piel de color moreno y una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

—Parece que tenemos un nuevo estudiante —dijo el Sr. Mason, dejando caer la nota en su escritorio—. ¿Jacob Black de…?

—California —respondió el chico—. Santa Mónica.

Varios oohs y ahhs se escucharon en seguida. Jessica se enderezó.

Yay.

No sería más tiempo la "chica nueva".

—De acuerdo, Jacob de Santa Mónica —El Sr. Mason escaneó la clase, su mirada deteniéndose en el asiento vació a mi lado—. Este es tu asiento y tu compañera de laboratorio. Diviértanse.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron hacia el Sr. Mason, no segura si "diviértanse" era como un insulto disfrazado o una secreta esperanza de que un chico no-alíen podría distraerme del chico-alíen.

Aparentemente inconsciente de las miradas ajenas, Jacob se sentó a mi lado y sonrió.

—Hola.

—Hola. Soy Bella de Florida —sonreí—. Ahora sabemos que "no soy más la chica nueva".

—Ah, ya veo —Levantó la vista hacia el Sr. Mason, quien colocaba el proyector a la mitad del salón—. Pueblo pequeño, no muchas caras, ¿todos miran ese tipo de cosas?

—Lo captas.

Se rió suavemente.

—Bien. Comenzaba a pensar que algo iba mal conmigo —Sacó su cuaderno, su brazo rozando el mío. Una carga estática me sorprendió—. Lo siento por eso.

—Totalmente bien —le dije.

Jacob me dio otra sonrisa antes de regresar su mirada hacia el frente de la clase. Jugando con la cadena alrededor de mi cuello, eché un vistazo rápido al chico nuevo. Bueno, al menos, biología tenía un poco de ojos dulces. No podía estar en desacuerdo con eso.

* * *

Edward no se encontraba esperando en las puertas dobles de la biblioteca. Con la mochila en mi hombro entré en la habitación con olor a humedad. Un joven bibliotecario me sonrió y yo le sonreí cuando miraba alrededor. La parte trasera de mi cuello se sentía cálida, pero no lo veía a él. Conociendo a Edward, probablemente se escondía para que nadie pudiera ver al Sr. Genialidad en la biblioteca. Pasé a algunos chicos de clases inferiores en las mesas y sus computadores, comiendo sus almuerzos, y vagué alrededor hasta que lo encontré en la Cultura Europea Oriental.

Básicamente la tierra de ningún hombre.

Él estaba recostado en un cubículo al lado de un computador obsoleto, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones desgatados. Su cabello cubría su frente, rozando sus gruesas pestañas. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

—Me preguntaba si me ibas a encontrar —No hizo ningún movimiento para darme espacio en el pequeño agujero menos de un metro.

Dejé caer mi bolso en la pared y salté sobre la mesa frente a él.

— ¿Avergonzado de que alguien pudiera verte y pensar que eres capaz de leer?

—Tengo una reputación que mantener.

—Y que adorable reputación es.

Estiró las piernas de modo que sus pies estuvieron debajo de los míos.

—Entonces ¿de que querías hablar… —su voz bajó a una profundo, sexy susurro—, en privado?

Me estremecí, y no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura.

—No de lo que estás esperando.

Edward me dio un sexy sonrisa satisfecha.

—De acuerdo —Me agarré al borde de la mesa—, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba enferma en medio de la noche?

Edward me miró por un momento.

— ¿No te acuerdas?

Sus ojos misteriosos eran tan intensos. Dejé caer mi mirada… hacia su boca.

Movimiento equivocado.

Me quedé mirando el mapa de Europa arriba de su hombro.

Mejor.

—No. No realmente.

—Bueno, probablemente fue la fiebre. Tu cuerpo ardía.

Mis ojos lo miraron bruscamente.

— ¿Me tocaste?

—Sí, te toqué… y no llevabas mucha ropa —La presumida línea de sus labios se extendió—. Y estabas empapada… en una blanca camiseta. Linda vista. Muy linda.

El calor se apoderó de mis mejillas.

—El lago… ¿no fue un sueño?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Oh mi Dios, entonces ¿nadé en el lago?

Se apartó de la mesa y dio un paso adelante, lo cual lo puso en el mismo espacio de respiración que el mío… y yo realmente necesitaba respirar.

—Lo hiciste. No era algo que esperaba ver un lunes en la noche, pero no me quejo. Vi un montón.

—Cállate —siseé.

—No estés avergonzada —Alargó su mano, tirando de la manga de mi chaqueta. Le di una palmada en la mano—. No es como si no hubiese visto la parte superior antes, y no tuve una verdadera buena mirada abajo...

Salí de la mesa, balanceándome. Mis nudillos sólo le rozaron la cara antes de que él detuviera mi mano. Guau, fue rápido. Edward me levantó contra su pecho y bajó la cabeza, sus ojos con ira contenida.

—No golpees, Belly. No es lindo.

—Tú no eres lindo —Traté de retroceder, pero mantuvo mi muñeca segura con su mano—. Déjame ir.

—No estoy seguro de poder hacer eso. Tengo que protegerme.

—Oh, en serio, ¿esa es tu razón para… para maltratarme?

— ¿Maltratarte? —Me presionó hasta que la parte baja de mi espalda estuvo contra el cubículo—. Esto no es maltrato o el infierno que sea.

Visiones de mí contra la pared de mi casa y Edward besándome, bailaban en mi cabeza. Partes de mi cuerpo hormiguearon. Oh, eso no era una buena señal.

—Edward, alguien va a mirarnos.

— ¿Y? —Gentilmente, tomó mi mano—. No cualquiera va a decir una cosa sobre mí.

Tomé un profundo suspiro. Su aroma en mi lengua. Nuestros pechos tocándose.

Cuerpo di sí.

Bella di no.

No estaba afectada por esto. No por lo cerca que se encontraba o como sus dedos se deslizaban debajo de la manga de mi chaqueta. No era real.

—Entonces, ¿mi rastro se desvaneció pero no la estúpida conexión?

—Nop.

Decepcionada, negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué significa?

—No lo sé —sus dedos se encontraban completamente debajo de mi manga, suaves en mi antebrazo. Su piel vibraba como electricidad. No había nada como eso.

— ¿Por qué sigues tocándome? —pregunté, nerviosa.

—Me gusta.

Dios, me gusta, también, y no debería.

—Edward…

—Pero volvamos al rastro. Tú sabes lo que significa.

— ¿Qué no tengo que ver tu cara fuera de la escuela?

Rió, y retumbó a través de mí.

—Y ya no estás en riesgo.

De alguna manera, y realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo, mi mano estuvo libre en su pecho. Su corazón latía rápido y fuerte. Así como el mío.

—Creo que la parte de no-ver-tu-cara pesa más que la parte segura.

—Sigue diciéndote eso —Su mentón me rozó y luego se deslizo por mi mejilla. Me estremecí. Una chispa pasó de su piel a la mía, vibrando en el cargado aire que nos rodeaba—. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero ambos sabemos que es una mentira.

—No es una mentira —Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás. Su aliento era un cálido golpe contra mis labios.

—Seguiremos viéndonos el uno al otro —murmuró—. Y no estoy mintiendo. Yo sé que te hace feliz. Tú dijiste que me deseas.

Para el carro.

— ¿Cuándo?

—En el lago —Inclinó su cabeza, y me eché hacia atrás. Sus labios se curvaban cada vez más cerca de mí, y dejó ir mi muñeca—. Dijiste que me deseabas.

Mis manos estuvieron en su pecho. Teníamos todo en mente. No me hago responsable de ello.

—Tenía fiebre. Perdí la cabeza.

—Cómo sea, Belly —Edward se apoderó de mis caderas, me levanto en el borde del escritorio con una facilidad que era inquietante—. Yo sé más.

Mi respiración venía en cortos jadeos.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Oh, sí. Tú sabes, me preocupaba por ti —Admitió, avanzando, posicionándose entre mis piernas abiertas—. Te la pasaste llamando mi nombre, y yo estuve respondiendo, pero era como si no pudieses escucharme.

¿De qué está hablando? Mis manos bajaron a su estómago. Sus músculos eran duros debajo de su suéter. Deslicé mis manos en sus costados, para alejarlo totalmente. En cambio, lo agarré y tiré de él hacia delante.

—Guau, debí haber estado realmente fuera de mí.

—Eso… me asustó.

Antes de que pudiera responder o incluso pensar en el hecho de que mi enfermedad lo asustara, nuestros labios se encontraron. Mi cerebro se apagó cuando mis dedos cavaron a través de su suéter, y… y oh, Dios, sus besos eran profundos, quemando mis labios mientras sus manos se apretaban en mi cintura, tirando de mí hacia él.

Edward besaba como si fuera un hombre sediento de agua, dejándome sin aliento. Sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior cuando se alejó, sólo para volver por más. Una mezcla embriagadora de emociones peleaba dentro de mí. Yo no quería esto, porque era sólo la conexión entre nosotros. Me mantuve diciéndome eso, aun cuando mis manos se deslizaron en su pecho y hacían círculos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando sus manos avanzaron debajo de mi camiseta, era como si llegara muy dentro de mí, calentando cada célula, llenando cada espacio dentro de mí con el calor de su piel.

Tocándolo, besándolo, era como tener fiebre otra vez. Estaba en llamas. Mi cuerpo se quemaba. El mundo ardía. Chispas saltaban. En su boca, gemí.

Era como ¡POP! y ¡CRACK!

El olor a plástico quemado llenó el cubículo. Nos separamos, respirando agitadamente. Por encima de su hombro vi delgadas tiras de humo flotando sobre el antiguo monitor.

Buen Dios, ¿Esto pasaría cada vez que nos besemos?

Y, ¿qué demonios estuve haciendo? Había decidido que nada ocurriría con Edward, lo que significaba no besarlo… o tocarlo. La forma en que me trató cuando nos conocimos por primera vez aún me molestaba, el dolor y la vergüenza se quedó en mí.

Lo empujé. Fuerte. Edward me dejó ir, mirándome como si hubiera pateado a un cachorro en el tráfico. Apartando la mirada, me pasé el dorso de mi mano sobre mi boca. No funcionó. Todo sobre él seguía a mí alrededor, en mí.

—Dios, ni siquiera me gusta… besarte.

Edward se enderezó, llegando a su máxima altura.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Y creo que este computador cuenta una historia diferente, también.

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

—Esto… esto nunca pasará otra vez.

—Creo que ya dijiste eso antes —Me recordó. Cuando vio mi expresión, suspiró—. Bella, disfrutas esto tanto como yo lo hago, ¿Por qué mientes?

—Porque no es real —dije—. Tú nunca dijiste que me deseabas antes.

—Lo hice…

—No te atrevas a decir que me deseas, ¡Porque me trataste como si yo fuera el Anticristo! Y esto es debido a la estúpida conexión entre nosotros —contuve el fuerte aliento mientras un repulsivo sentimiento se propagó a través de mi pecho—. Tú de verdad me heriste esa vez. Y no creo que no sepas. ¡Me humillaste en frente de todo el comedor!

Edward miró hacia otro lado, pasó sus dedos por su pelo. Un músculo saltó en su mandíbula.

—Lo sé. Yo… yo lamento como te traté, Bella.

Sorprendida, lo miré fijamente. Edward nunca se disculpaba. Como, nunca. Quizás él realmente… negué con la cabeza. Esa disculpa no era suficiente.

—Incluso ahora, estamos escondidos en la biblioteca, como si no quisieras que la gente supiera que cometiste un error ese día actuando como un idiota. ¿Y supongo que debo estar bien con eso ahora?

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—Bella…

—No estoy diciendo que no podemos ser amigos, porque quiero. Me gustas un mon… —me interrumpí a mí misma antes de decir un montón—. Mira, esto nunca pasó. Voy a culpar a los efectos de la gripe o que un zombi se comió mi cerebro.

Su ceño se frunció.

— ¿Qué?

—No quiero esto contigo —Empecé a darme vuelta, pero me tomó el brazo. Lo fulminé con la mirada—, Edward.

Me miró, su cuerpo tenso.

—Eres una terrible mentirosa. Tú quieres esto. Tanto cómo yo.

Mi boca abierta, no venían palabras.

—Tú quieres esto tanto como deseas ir a ALA este invierno.

Ahora mi mandíbula cayó al suelo.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabes que es ALA!

—La Asociación Americana del Libro, un evento a mitad de invierno —dijo, sonriendo con orgullo—. Vi tu obsesión en tu blog antes de que te enfermaras. Y estoy bastante seguro que dijiste que darías tu primogénito por ir.

Sip, dije algo así.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron.

—Bueno, volviendo al agujero del que quieres-que-forme-parte.

Negué con la cabeza, atónita.

—Tú me deseas.

Tomando un profundo respiro, luché con mi temperatura… y mi diversión.

—Estás muy confiado.

—Estoy tan seguro como para apostar.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

Sonrió.

—Apuesto que antes de Año Nuevo, admitirás que estás locamente, profundamente, e irrevocablemente…

—Guau. ¿Vas a lanzar otro adverbio? —Mis mejillas ardían.

— ¿Qué te parece irresistible?

Rodé los ojos y murmuré

—Me sorprende que sepas qué es un adverbio.

—Deja de distraerme, Belly. Volviendo a mi apuesta, antes de Año Nuevo, tienes qué admitir que estás locamente, profundamente, irrevocablemente e irresistiblemente enamorada de mí.

Aturdida, me atraganté con mi risa.

—Y tú sueñas conmigo —Liberó mi brazo y lo dobló sobre su pecho, arqueando una ceja—. Te apuesto a que lo aceptas. Probablemente, incluso me muestres tu cuaderno con mi nombre encerrado en corazones.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios.

Edward guiñó.

—Ya está.

Girándome, tomé mi mochila y corrí a través del montón de libros, dejando a Edward en el cubículo antes de que yo hiciera algo loco.

Como tirar a un lado el sentido común y volver corriendo para saltar sobre él, fingiendo que todo lo que hizo y dijo meses atrás no dejó una cruda marca en mi corazón. Pero yo estaba fingiendo, ¿cierto?

No bajé la velocidad hasta que estuve en frente de mi casillero en el otro extremo de la escuela. Metí la mano en mi mochila y saqué mi carpeta llena de arte basura. Que infierno de día. Me aturdí en medio de mis clases, besé a Edward y exploté otro computador. En serio. Debería haberme quedado en casa.

Llegué a la manija de mi casillero. Antes de que mis dedos pudieran tocarlo, el casillero se abrió. Jadeando, salté hacia atrás, y mi carpeta de arte se cayó al suelo.

Oh mi Dios, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

No podía ser… Mi corazón iba a territorio de paro cardíaco.

¿Edward? Él puede manipular objetos. Abrir la puerta de un casillero con la mente era pan comido para él, considerando que puede arrancar árboles.

Miré alrededor de la delgada multitud, pero ya sabía que él no estaba aquí. No lo había sentido a través de nuestra conexión alíen. Me alejé del casillero.

—Guau, fíjate por dónde vas —Apareció una voz burlona.

Mi respiración fue un fuerte jadeo, me di media vuelta. Mike Newton seguía detrás de mí, apretando una harapienta mochila en su puño carnoso.

—Lo siento —gruñí, mirando otra vez el casillero. ¿Vio lo que pasó?

Me arrodillé para recoger mi trabajo de arte, pero él me ganó. Una torpeza épica se produjo cuando tratamos de recoger los papeles sin tocarnos.

Mike me dio un montón de dibujos de flores. No tenía talento artístico.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —Me levanté, empujando mi carpeta en el casillero, lista para huir.

—Espera un segundo —agarró mi brazo—, quiero hablar contigo.

Mis ojos se posaron en su mano. Tenía cinco segundos antes de que mis puntiagudos zapatos terminaran entre sus piernas.

Pareció darse cuenta de eso, porque dejó caer mi mano y se ruborizó.

—Sólo quiero disculparme por todo lo que paso esa noche de regreso a casa. Yo estaba ebrio y yo… yo hago cosas estúpidas cuando estoy ebrio.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Entonces, quizás deberías dejar de tomar.

—Sí, quizás debería —Se pasó la mano por su corto cabello. La luz reflejaba el reloj azul y dorado alrededor de su gran muñeca, tenía algo grabado en la banda, pero no pude distinguirlo—. De todos modos, yo sólo no…

—Oye, Mike, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Tyler Crowley, un jugador de fútbol al cuan le brillaron los ojos cuando miró en mi dirección, se deslizó al lado de Mike. Fue seguido de cerca por la manada rabiosa de sus compañeros de equipo. Billy sonrió y su mirada se concentró en mí—.Oye… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Mike abrió su boca, pero uno de los chicos lo golpeó.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Está tratando de meterse en tu protector genital otra vez?

Varios chicos se rieron entre dientes y se dieron codazos unos a otros.

Parpadee a Mike.

— ¿Perdón?

Las puntas de las mejillas de Mike se volvieron rojizas cuando Tyler se tambaleó hacia delante, dejando caer su brazo en mi hombro. El aroma de su perfume casi me noqueó.

—Mira, cariño, Mike no está interesado en ti.

Uno de los chicos rió.

—Cómo mi mamá siempre dice: ¿por qué comprar la vaca cuando la leche es gratis?

Una lenta oleada de furia avanzó por mis venas. ¿Qué demonios les decía Mike a estos malditos? Me encogí de hombros debajo del brazo de Tyler.

—Esta leche no es gratis y ni siquiera está a la venta.

—Eso no es lo que oímos —El puño de Tyler conecto suavemente en la cara roja de Mike—. ¿No es cierto, Newton?

Todos los amigos de Mike tenían un ojo en él. Se atragantó una carcajada y dio un paso atrás, balanceando su mochila en el hombro.

—Claro, hombre, pero no estoy interesado en segundos vasos. Intentaba decirle eso, pero ella no escucha.

Mi boca cayó.

—Tu mentiroso hijo de p…

— ¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo? —Llamó el entrenador Vincent desde el final del pasillo—. ¿Chicos, no deberían estar en clases ahora?

Riendo, los chicos se separaron y se dirigieron al pasillo. Uno de ellos se dio vuelta, y me hizo un gesto con la mano de "llámame" mientras que otro hizo un gesto obsceno con su mano y boca.

Quería golpear mi puño en algo. Pero Mike no era mi mayor problema. Me enfrenté a mi casillero otra vez.

Sintiendo que mi estómago caía a mis pies.

Se abrió por sí mismo.

* * *

**Hola! Se deben estar preguntando ¿y a esta que le dio? Bueno la verdad es que esto furiosa con FanFiction PERO es que en el blog no estoy recibiendo el mismo apoyo que aqui, así que me dije "Al carajo FanFiction" Voy a seguir publicandoles tanto aqui como en el blog, Gustele al que le guste, y pues como ya elimine todos los capítulos de mis historias -.- Empezare desde el capítulo que lo deje :S Lo se va a ser un poco confuso, pero no puedo volver a subir todo O.O me tardaría una eternidad... ¿Qué les parece? **

**¡Chicas las extraño! :'( De verdad nunca llegue a pensar que este "Hobbie" Se iba a convertir en una parte de mi vida, Por ¡Hablenme! **

**Espero, MUCHOSSSS Reviews!**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe y nos hablamos el Miércoles ;)**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**


	6. Capítulo 4-5

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Historia A Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Mamá se había ido, su turno en Winchester comenzó temprano ese día. Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera en casa, para poder hablar con ella durante un rato y olvidar todo el incidente del casillero, pero había olvidado que era miércoles también conocido como el Día de Valerte Por Ti Misma.

Un dolor molesto se había establecido detrás de mis ojos, como si hubiera forzado mi mirada, pero no sabía si eso era posible. Comenzó después de todo el incidente del casillero y no mostraba signos de detenerse.

Arrojé una carga de ropa en la lavadora antes de darme cuenta que no había detergente. Yendo al armario de la ropa, rebusqué, con la esperanza de encontrar algo. Dándome por vencida, decidí que lo único que iba a hacer hoy mejor era el té dulce que había visto en la nevera por la mañana.

Un cristal se hizo añicos.

Salté ante el sonido y luego me apresuré a la cocina, pensando que alguien rompió la ventana desde el exterior, pero no era como si tuviéramos muchas visitas por aquí, a menos que fuera un oficial del DOD queriendo irrumpir en la casa.

Ante ese pensamiento, mi corazón se aceleró un poco mientras mi mirada se dirigió debajo de la encimera y después a un armario abierto. Uno de los grandes vasos se encontraba hecho trozos en el mostrador.

Goteo. Goteo. Goteo.

Fruncí el ceño y miré a mi alrededor, incapaz de averiguar el origen del ruido. Vidrios rotos y agua goteando... Entonces, se me ocurrió. Mi pulso se aceleró cuando abrí la nevera.

La jarra de té estaba de lado. Destapada. Líquido de color marrón corría por el estante, derramándose por los lados. Eché un vistazo en el mostrador. Yo quería té, lo cual requiere un vaso y, bien, té.

—De ninguna manera —susurré, retrocediendo. No había forma que el acto de querer té pudiera haber causado de alguna manera esto.

Pero, ¿qué otra explicación puede haber? No era como si un alíen estuviera escondido debajo de la mesa, moviendo la basura por diversión.

Comprobé sólo para estar segura. Esta era la segunda vez en un día que algo se había movido por su propia cuenta. ¿Dos coincidencias?

Paralizada por dentro, agarré una toalla y limpié el desastre. Todo el tiempo estuve pensando en la puerta del casillero. Se había abierto antes de que la alcanzara. Pero no podría ser yo.

Los alíens tenían el poder de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Yo no. Tal vez se había producido un mínimo temblor o algo así ¿un mínimo sismo que sólo se concentró en vasos y té?

Dudoso.

Extrañada al máximo, agarré un libro de la parte trasera del sofá y me tumbé. Necesitaba una distracción seria.

Mamá odiaba que hubiera libros por todas partes. No estaban realmente en todas partes. Sólo allí donde yo estaba, como el sofá, el sillón reclinable, las encimeras de la cocina, el lavadero, e incluso el baño.

No sería así si ella cediera e instalara una biblioteca de la pared-al-techo. Pero sin importar cuanto intenté concentrarme en el libro que leía, no funcionaba. La mitad de lo que era el libro.

Tenía insta-amor*, el martirio de mi existencia. Chica ve chico y se enamora. Inmediatamente.

Compañeros del alma, le roba el aliento, dedos se rizan, el amor después de una conversación. Chico aleja a chica por alguna razón paranormal u otra. Chica todavía ama a chico. Chico finalmente admite estar enamorado.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? En cierto modo me encantaba toda esa angustia. No era el libro. Era yo. No podía aclarar mi cabeza y sumergirme totalmente en los personajes. Agarré un marcador de la mesa de café y lo metí en el libro. Las orejas de perro en las páginas eran el Anticristo de los amantes de la lectura.

Ignorar lo que sucedía no funcionaba. Simplemente, no estaba en mí ignorar mis problemas así. Además, si fuera honesta conmigo misma, sabía que me sentía más que un poco asustada por lo que me pasaba. ¿Qué pasa si estoy imaginando que muevo cosas? La fiebre podría haber matado unas pocas células del cerebro. Pensaba tan rápido que mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Puede una persona contagiarse de esquizofrenia por gripe?

Ahora yo sonaba estúpida.

Sentada, apreté mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Yo estaba bien. ¿Qué me pasaba? ... Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para esto. No había cerrado la puerta del casillero por completo y los pasos pesados de Mike la sacudieron hasta abrirla. Y el vaso muy cerca del borde. Y existía una buena probabilidad de que mamá hubiera dejado la tapa del té floja. Siempre hacía cosas por el estilo.

Tomé varias respiraciones más profundas.

Yo estaba bien.

Explicaciones lógicas hacían que el mundo gire. El único fallo en esa línea de pensamiento era el hecho de que vivía al lado de alíens, y eso no era tan lógico.

Empujándome del sofá, comprobé la ventana para ver si el coche de Alice ese encontraba al lado. Tirando de mi sudadera, me dirigí a su casa.

Alice inmediatamente me llevó a la cocina. Había un dulce olor a quemado.

—Me alegro de que vinieras. Estaba a punto de ir por ti —dijo, dejando caer el brazo y corriendo hacia el mostrador. Había varias ollas repartidos por toda la encimera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Miré por encima de su hombro. Una de las ollas parecía que estar llena de alquitrán—. Puaj.

Alice suspiró.

—Trato de derretir chocolate.

— ¿Con las manos microondas?

—Es un Error Monumental —Hurgó en la suciedad con una espátula—. No puedo conseguir la temperatura adecuada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no sólo usas la estufa?

—Pfft, detesto la estufa —Alice sacó la espátula. La mitad se había derretido—. Ups.

—Muy lindo —Me acerqué a la mesa.

Con un gesto de su mano, las ollas volaron al fregadero. El grifo se encendió.

—Estoy mejorando en esto —Agarró un poco de detergente—. ¿Qué hicieron tú y Edward en el almuerzo?

Dudé.

—Quería hablar sobre toda la cosa del lago. Creía que... había soñado eso.

Alice se encogió.

—No, eso fue real. Me encontró cuando te trajo de vuelta. Fui yo quien te colocó en ropa seca, por cierto.

Me eché a reír.

—Esperaba que fueras tú.

—A pesar de que él se ofreció como voluntario para el trabajo —dijo, rodando los ojos—. Edward es tan amable.

—Así es él. ¿Dónde... dónde está?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea. —Sus ojos se estrecharon—. ¿Por qué sigues rascándote el brazo?

— ¿Eh? —Me detuve, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que hacía eso—. Oh, me tomaron sangre en el hospital para asegurarse de que no tenía la rabia o algo así.

Riendo, ella tiró de mi manga.

—Tengo algunas cosas que puedes poner… santa mierda, Bella.

— ¿Qué? —Eché un vistazo hacia abajo, a mi brazo y contuve el aliento—. Puaj.

Toda la parte interna del codo parecía una fresa carnosa. Lo único que faltaba era una hoja verde. Las manchas elevadas de piel roja estaban moteadas con puntos más oscuros.

Alice pasó un dedo por él.

— ¿Te duele? —Negué con la cabeza. Sólo picaba como loco. Me soltó la mano—. ¿Todo lo que hiciste fue dar muestras de sangre?

—Sí —dije, mirando a mi brazo.

—Eso es muy raro, Bella. Es como si tuvieras algún tipo de reacción a algo. Déjame conseguir algún aloe. Eso podría ayudar.

—Claro —Fruncí el ceño a mi brazo. ¿Qué podría haber hecho esto?

Alice regresó con una jarra de agua con hielo fría. Ayudó con la picazón, y después bajé la manga, ella pareció olvidarlo. Me quedé con ella un par de horas, observándola destruir una olla tras otra. Me reí tanto que me dolió el estómago cuando Alice se inclinó demasiado cerca de un recipiente que calentaba y accidentalmente su camisa estuvo en llamas.

Ella arqueó una ceja en mi dirección, como diciéndome que le gustaría haberme visto evitar el mismo error, enviándome a otro ataque de risa. Cuando se quedó sin chocolate y espátulas de plástico, Alice finalmente admitió la derrota. Fue después de las diez que me despedí para dirigirme a casa y descansar un poco. Había sido una largo primer día de regreso en la escuela, pero me alegraba de haber asistido y terminado junto con Alice.

Edward cruzaba la carretera justo cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí. En menos de un segundo, él se encontraba en el escalón superior.

—Belly.

—Hola —Evité sus extraordinarios ojos y cara, porque, bueno, tenía un momento difícil intentando no recordar como su boca se había sentido en la mía antes—. ¿Dónde…? Eh, ¿y qué has estado haciendo?

—Patrullando —Dio un paso en el pórtico, y aunque yo me encontraba muy ocupada mirando la grieta en el piso de madera, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi rostro y el calor de su cuerpo. Se quedó cerca, demasiado cerca—. Todo está tranquilo en el frente occidental.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

—Bonita referencia.

Cuando habló, su respiración removió el cabello suelto alrededor de mi sien.

—Es mi libro favorito, en realidad.

Mi cabeza se sacudió hacia él, pasando muy cerca de una colisión. Escondí mi sorpresa.

—No sabía que leyeras los clásicos.

Una perezosa sonrisa apareció, y juraría que se las arregló para estar más cerca. Nuestras piernas se tocaron. Su hombro rozó mi brazo.

—Bueno, por lo general prefiero libros con imágenes y frases pequeñas, pero a veces salgo de mi zona de confort.

Incapaz de evitarlo, reí.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tu tipo favorito de libro ilustrado es el cual puedes colorear?

—Nunca me quedo en las líneas —Edward hizo un guiño. Sólo él podía lograr eso.

—Por supuesto que no —Miré lejos, tragando. A veces era demasiado fácil bromear con él, era tan malditamente fácil imaginar hacer esto cada noche. Tomándonos el pelo. Riendo. Metiéndose en mi cabeza—. Me tengo… que ir.

Se dio la vuelta.

—Te voy a acompañar hasta su casa.

—Um, yo vivo justo allí —No es que no lo supiera. Esa sonrisa perezosa se extendió.

—Oye, estoy siendo un caballero —Ofreció su brazo—. ¿Puedo?

Riendo en voz baja, sacudí la cabeza. Pero le di mi brazo. La siguiente cosa que supe era que él me levantaba en sus brazos. Mi corazón saltó en mi garganta.

—Edward…

— ¿Te dije que te llevé todo el camino de regreso a tu casa la noche que estuviste enferma? Pensaste que era un sueño, ¿eh? Nop. Real —Bajó un escalón mientras yo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos—. Dos veces en una semana. Estamos haciendo de esto un hábito. —Y luego, salió disparado del pórtico, el rugido del viento ahogó mi grito de sorpresa. Un segundo después, se encontraba frente a mi puerta, sonriéndome—. Fui más rápido la última vez.

—En serio —dije lentamente, sin habla. Mis mejillas se sentían entumecidas—. ¿Me... me vas a bajar?

—Mmm —Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Había una mirada tierna en los suyos, que calentaba y me asustaba—. ¿Has estado pensando en nuestra apuesta? ¿Quieres rendirte ahora?

Y arruinó totalmente ese momento tierno.

—Bájame, Edward.

Me puso en mis pies, pero sus brazos aún seguían alrededor mío, y yo no tenía idea de qué decir.

—He estado pensando…

—Oh, Dios —murmuré.

Sus labios temblaron.

—Esta apuesta no es justa para ti. ¿Día de Año Nuevo? Diablos, te tendré admitiendo tu devoción eterna por mí para Acción de Gracias.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Estoy segura de que voy a aguantar hasta Halloween.

—Eso ya pasó.

—Exactamente —murmuré.

Riendo por lo bajo, se inclinó hacia delante, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja. La parte posterior de sus nudillos rozaron mi mejilla y apreté los labios para detener un suspiro. El calor floreció en mi pecho, que no tenía nada que ver con el simple toque.

Todo tenía que ver con el dolor en su mirada. Luego, se apartó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Momentos de silencio pasaron.

—Las estrellas... Son hermosas esta noche.

Seguí su mirada, un poco alterada por el cambio repentino en el tema. El cielo era oscuro, pero había un centenar de puntos brillantes que brillaban en contra de la noche como la tinta.

—Sí, lo son. —Me mordí el labio—. ¿Te recuerdan a tu hogar?

Hubo una pausa.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieran. Los recuerdos, incluso los agridulces, son mejor que nada, ¿sabes?

Un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Por qué le pregunté eso? Sabía que no recordaba su planeta. Guardé mi pelo de nuevo y me paré junto a él, entornando los ojos al cielo.

—Los ancianos… ¿Recuerdan algo de Lux? — Asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Alguna vez les pediste que te cuenten al respecto?

Empezó a responder, luego se rió.

—Es así de simple, ¿verdad? Pero yo trato de evitar la colonia tanto como sea posible.

Comprensible, pero no estaba del toda segura de por qué. Edward y Alice rara vez hablaban de los Luxen que permanecían en la colonia escondida en lo profundo del bosque que rodea Seneca Rocks.

— ¿Qué pasa con el Sr. Mason?

— ¿Marcus? —Sacudió la cabeza—. A él no le gusta hablar de ello. Creo que es muy duro para él… la guerra y perder a su familia.

Arrancando mi mirada de las estrellas, miré a Edward. Su perfil era duro y encantado. Cristo, habían tenido una vida dura. Todos los Luxen. La guerra los había convertido en refugiados. La Tierra era prácticamente un planeta hostil para ellos, teniendo en cuenta lo que les tocó vivir. Edward y Alice no podían recordar a sus padres y habían perdido a su hermano. El Sr. Mason había perdido todo y sólo Dios sabía cuántos de ellos comparten la misma tragedia.

El nudo fue haciéndose cada vez más grande en mi garganta.

—Lo siento.

La cabeza de Edward se balanceó hacia mí, bruscamente.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Yo... yo sólo lo siento por todo lo que... ustedes han tenido que pasar —Y lo decía en serio.

Sostuvo mi mirada por un instante y luego miró hacia otro lado, riendo por lo bajo. No había humor en el sonido, y me pregunté si dije algo malo. Probablemente.

—Sigue hablando así, Belly, y yo...

— ¿Tú qué?

Edward se retiró de mi pórtico, con su sonrisa secreta.

—He decidido ir lento contigo. Mantendré el día de Año Nuevo, como fecha límite.

Empecé a responder, pero él se había ido antes de que pudiera, moviéndose demasiado rápido para seguirlo con mis ojos. Coloqué mi mano contra mi pecho, me quedé allí y traté de hacer cara a lo que acaba de suceder. Por un momento, un momento de locura, había algo infinitamente más que la loca lujuria animal entre nosotros.

Y me daba miedo.

Entré en la casa y, finalmente, fui capaz de empujar a Edward en el fondo de mi mente. Agarrando mi celular, fui de habitación en habitación hasta que tuve señal y llamé a mamá, dejando un mensaje. Cuando ella volvió a llamar, le dije sobre mi brazo. Me dijo que probablemente lo golpeé en algo, a pesar de que no me dolía y tampoco parecía estar sangrando. Me prometió traer a casa una pomada, y me sentí mejor sólo de escuchar su voz.

Me senté en mi cama, tratando de olvidar todas las cosas raras y concentrarme en mi tarea de historia. Había un examen el lunes. Estudiar en un viernes era el súmmum de lo patético, pero era eso o yo reprobando. Y me negué a fallar. La historia era uno de mis temas favoritos.

Horas más tarde, sentí la extraña calidez que se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más familiar, trepar a través de mi cuello. Cerrando el libro de texto, salté de la cama y me arrastré hacia la ventana. La luna llena iluminaba todo en un pálido resplandor plateado.

Tiré de la manga de mi camisa. La piel era todavía irregular y roja. ¿Estar enfermo tenía algo que ver con el casillero, el vaso de té y la conexión con Edward?

Mi mirada se movió de nuevo a la ventana, a la deriva sobre el suelo. No vi a nadie. Un ansia se desató en mi pecho. Tiré de la cortina un poco más atrás y presioné la frente contra el frío cristal. No podía entender ni explicar cómo lo sabía, pero lo hacía. En algún lugar, escondido en las sombras, se encontraba Edward.

Y cada parte de mi ser quería (necesitaba) ir a él. El dolor que había en sus ojos... Era mucho, más allá de él y yo. Más de lo que, sin duda, podía envolver mi cabeza.

Negar ese deseo era una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás había hecho, pero dejé caer la cortina y regresé a mi cama. Cuando abrí mi libro de historia de nuevo, me enfoqué en mi capítulo.

¿Día de Año Nuevo? No va a suceder.

* * *

Tenía uno de esos días en que quería empezar a tirar cosas porque sólo rompiendo algo me haría sentir mejor. Mi límite para rarezas aceptables en mi vida cotidiana había llegado al máximo.

El sábado, la ducha se encendió incluso antes que entrara en ella. El domingo por la noche, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió mientras yo caminaba hacia ella, golpeándome justo en la cara. Y esta mañana, para colmo, me quedé dormida y perdí mis dos primeras clases, además de que mi armario entero se vació en el piso como yo si yo hubiera debatido qué ponerme.

Estaba convirtiéndome en un extraterrestre o comenzaba a volverme loca.

Lo único bueno de hoy fue que me había despertado sin la picazón en la erupción en el brazo.

Todo el camino a la escuela debatí qué hacer. Estas cosas no podían ser dejadas de lado como una coincidencia más, y tenía que enfrentarlo.

Mi nueva perspectiva de no ser un espectador en la vida significaba que tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que realmente había cambiado. Y debía hacer algo al respecto antes que me expusiera frente a todo el mundo.

Sólo pensar en esa posibilidad dejó un sabor amargo en mi boca. No había manera de que pudiera acudir a Alice, porque le prometí a Edward no decirle a nadie que me había sanado. No tenía otra opción más que cargarle a él con otro de mis problemas.

Al menos, así era cómo se sentía. Desde que me mudé aquí, he sido nada más que problemas para él. Haciendo amistad con su hermana, haciendo demasiadas preguntas, consiguiendo casi matarme... dos veces. Además de descubrir su gran secreto, y todas las veces que había terminado con un rastro.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me deslizaba fuera del coche y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No es de extrañar que Edward haya sido un cabrón esos meses. Yo era un problema. Él lo era también, pero aun así.

Tarde para Biología y sin aliento, corrí por el pasillo casi vacío, orando para que estuviera a salvo en mi asiento antes de que el Mr. Mason entrara. Cuando llegué a la pesada puerta, se abrió con una ráfaga potente y se estrelló contra la pared. El ruido hizo eco por el pasillo, llamando la atención de un puñado de estudiantes retrasados.

La sangre se drenó de mi cara, centímetro a centímetro, cuando oí el grito sorprendido detrás de mí y supe que fui atrapada. Un millón de pensamientos pasaban por mi cerebro entumecido y ninguno de ellos valía un carajo. Cerrando mis ojos, el miedo se instaló como la leche agria en mi estómago. ¿Qué andaba mal conmigo? Algo… algo andaba realmente mal.

—Estos malditos pasillos con corrientes de aire —dijo el Sr. Mason, aclarándose la garganta—. Te van a dar un ataque al corazón.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se arregló la corbata mientras apretaba su maleta marrón firmemente en su mano derecha. Abrí la boca para hablar y concordar. Ponernos de acuerdo sería una cosa buena. Sí, malditos pasillos con corrientes de aire.

Pero nada salió. Me quedé allí como un maldito pez. Boqueando y boqueando.

Los ojos azules del Sr. Mason se entrecerraron, y su ceño fruncido se profundizó hasta que pensé que dejaría una marca permanente en su rostro. —Srta. Swan, ¿no debería estar en clase?

—Sí, lo siento —Logré croar.

—Entonces, por favor, no se quede ahí parada —Abrió los brazos y me llevó dentro—. Y esto es un atraso. Su segundo.

No muy segura de cómo me gané mi primera llegada tarde, me arrastré a clase, tratando de ignorar las risas de los demás estudiantes que al parecer habían escuchado mi culo siendo regañado. Mis mejillas se inundaron con color.

—Puta —dijo Lauren desde detrás de su mano.

Varias risas estallaron de su lado de la clase, pero antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, Jessica le disparó a la rubia una mirada.

—Eso es muy hipócrita viniendo de ti —dijo—. Tu eres la misma animadora que olvidó llevar ropa interior durante el show de porristas el año pasado, ¿no?

La cara de Lauren se puso roja sangre.

—Clase —dijo el Sr. Mason, entrecerrando los ojos—. Eso es suficiente.

Lanzándole a Jessica una sonrisa de agradecimiento, me senté junto a Jacob y saqué mi libro de texto, mientras que el Sr. Mason comenzó la lectura de la lista de asistencia, haciendo pequeños golpes con su lápiz rojo favorito.

Se saltó mi nombre. Estoy segura de que fue a propósito.

Jacob me empujó con el codo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. No había manera de que le hiciera pensar que Lauren era la razón por la cual mi rostro se había vuelto blanco albino.

Y, además, Lauren llamándome puta probablemente tenía algo que ver con Mike, no valía la pena mi ira en este momento.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Sonrió, pero pareció forzado.

El Sr. Mason apagó las luces y se lanzó a una conferencia estimulante sobre la savia del árbol. Olvidándome del chico a mi lado, comencé a reproducir el incidente de la puerta una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¿El Sr. Mason realmente creía que fue una corriente? Y si no lo hacía, ¿qué le impedía ponerse en contacto con el DOD y entregarme?

La inquietud se retorcía en mi vientre. ¿Iba a terminar como Rosalie?

***Insta-amor: Amor Instantáneo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Ángela me esperaba en mi casillero después de la clase de biología.

— ¿Puedo sólo irme a casa? —le pregunté mientras cambiaba mis libros de texto.

Se echó a reír.

— ¿Estás teniendo un mal día?

—Se podría decir —Por un segundo, pensé en elaborar más mi respuesta, pero ¿qué podía decirle?—. Llegué tarde esta mañana. Ya sabes cómo puedes arruinar tu día a partir de allí.

Nos dirigimos al final del pasillo, charlando sobre la fiesta del viernes y lo que íbamos a usar. Realmente no había pensado mucho en ello, y decidí que llevaría pantalones vaqueros y una camisa.

—Todo el mundo se lo toma en serio —explicó—, ya que no tenemos demasiadas razones para usar algo realmente lindo por aquí.

—Acabamos de tener el baile —gemí, sabiendo que no tenía nada elegante que vestir.

Ángela puso en marcha su conversación de rutina sobre las universidades a las que iba a aplicar. Ella tenía la esperanza de que ser aceptada en WVU*. La mayoría de los estudiantes aplicaban allí.

—Bella, realmente necesitas empezar a aplicar —insistió mientras agarraba un plato de lo que parecía ser filete de Salisbury**—. Te vas a quedar sin tiempo.

— ¿Sabes? Lo escucho de mi madre todos los días. Lo haré cuando decida a dónde quiero ir. —El problema era que no tenía idea a dónde ir o qué hacer.

—No tienes tanto tiempo —me recordó rápidamente.

Alice ya estaba en nuestra mesa, y me lancé a mi propia condena en el momento en que me senté.

—Así que, ¿no puedo usar jeans en la fiesta? ¿Tengo que llevar vestido?

— ¿Eh? —Alice parpadeó y me miró.

—Ángela me dijo que tenía que llevar un vestido la noche del viernes. Eso realmente no se encontraba en mis planes.

Alice cogió el tenedor y empujó la comida alrededor de su plato.

—Debes usar vestido. Tenemos que vernos como princesas esa noche, y vestirnos para la fiesta.

—Somos solamente seis.

Jessica resopló y repitió:

— ¿Cómo princesas?

—Sí, como princesas. Puedes tomar prestado uno de mis vestidos. Tengo suficientes. —Alice se concentró en sus habichuelas.

Algo no andaba bien con ella. No comía y ahora sugería que yo podía llevar uno de sus vestidos.

—Alice, no creo poder entrar en ninguno de ellos.

Giró su rostro angelical al mío, con las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo.

—Tengo un montón de vestidos que puedes usar. No seas tonta.

La miré fijamente, atónita.

—Voy a parecer una salchicha bien empaquetada.

La mirada de Alice se lanzó sobre mis hombros, y todo lo que iba a decir murió en sus labios.

Los ojos se le agrandaron y su rostro se puso pálido. Tenía miedo de dar la vuelta, casi esperando encontrar un conjunto de funcionarios del DOD paseando por nuestra cafetería en sus trajes negros.

La imagen en mi cerebro era tan divertida como aterradora.

Poco a poco, me volví en mi asiento, preparada para ser echada al suelo y esposada, o lo que fuera que ellos hicieran. Me tomó un momento encontrar aquello por lo cual Alice se paralizó, y cuando lo hice, me sentí confundida.

Se trataba de Alec Denali, el gemelo bonito, como me gustaba llamarlo, quien era… ¿amigo de Alice? ¿Su novio?

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté, girándome a ella.

Su mirada se precipitó hacia mí.

— ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?

En otras palabras, no era algo que podía decir delante de los demás.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré detrás de mí. Alec fue por su comida, pero me fijé en otra persona.

Jacob estaba junto a las puertas de la cafetería, explorando la multitud en busca de alguien. Su mirada encontró nuestra mesa y sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Sonrió, mostrando una serie de dientes ultra blancos, y saludó.

Agité mi mano en respuesta.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

—Su nombre es Jacob Black —dijo Jessica, mirando su almuerzo. Ella lo empujó con el tenedor, como si esperara que saltara de su plato y huyera—. Es el chico nuevo en nuestra clase de biología. Me enteré de que está viviendo con su tía.

— ¿Investigaste sus archivos personales o algo así? —le pregunté, divertida.

Jessica resopló.

—Lo oí hablar con Clarie Young. Ella lo interrogaba.

—Creo que vendrá hacia aquí. —Alice me observó, su expresión era inescrutable—. Él es lindo, Bella.

Me encogí de hombros.

Era muy lindo. Jacob me recordaba a un surfista, eso era sexy.

Y era un ser humano. Puntos extra por eso.

—Es agradable, también.

—Agradable es bueno —dijo Ángela.

Agradable era genial, pero... Eché un vistazo hacia la mesa a mis espaldas. Edward no se había sentado con nosotros hoy. Parecía encontrarse en una acalorada discusión con James. Tanya tampoco estaba esta vez.

Extraño. Mis ojos volvieron a Edward.

Levantó la cabeza en ese exacto momento. La sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció.

Un músculo de su mandíbula se tensó. Se veía... enojado.

Guau. ¿Qué hice ahora?

Alice me dio una patada debajo de la mesa, y me di la vuelta.

De pie junto a mí estaba Jacob. Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre la mesa.

—Hola.

—Hola —dije—. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Asintió con la cabeza, y tomó el asiento vacío a mi lado.

—Todo el mundo sigue mirándome.

—Ah, eso debería desaparecer en un mes o algo así —le dije.

—Hola —chilló Jessica—. Soy Jessica con una e, y ellas son Ángela y Alice. Somos las geniales amigas de Bella.

Jacob se echó a reír.

—Encantado de conocerlas. Estás en biología también, ¿cierto?

Jessica asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que, ¿de dónde eres? —preguntó Alice, con su voz sorprendentemente firme. La última vez que había oído ese tono fue cuando Tanya se había presentado en la cena con Edward, antes de empezar las clases.

—Santa Mónica —Después de otra ronda de "ah" sonrió—. Mi tío se cansó de la ciudad, así que quiso irse tan lejos como fuera posible.

—Bueno, esto es lo más lejos que puede conseguir —Jessica hizo una mueca después de tomar un bocado de su comida—. Apuesto a que el almuerzo es mejor en Santa Mónica.

—No. También allí es cuestionable.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te adaptas a tus clases? —Ángela cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, como si fuera a hacer una entrevista para el periódico escolar. Todo lo que necesitaba era lápiz y papel.

—Bien. Es una escuela mucho más pequeña que la anterior, así que he sido capaz de encontrar mis clases con facilidad. La gente es más agradable aquí, a excepción de todas esas miradas. ¿Y tú? —se volvió hacia mí—. Puesto que todavía eres técnicamente nueva…

—Oh no, te cedo por completo el estatus de chico nuevo. Pero es muy agradable por aquí.

—No pasa mucho, sin embargo —agregó Jessica.

La conversación transcurrió con facilidad.

Jacob fue súper amable.

Respondió cada una de nuestras preguntas y se apresuró a reír. Resultó que tenía gimnasia con Jessica y arte con Ángela.

De vez en cuando, me miraba y sonreía, mostrando un conjunto de dientes blancos y rectos. No tenía comparación con la sonrisa de Edward (cada vez que él se decidía en agraciar nuestro mundo con su presencia) pero era agradable. Y también llamaba la atención de las otras chicas. Sus ojos seguían volando hacia atrás y adelante entre nosotros. Mis mejillas se volvían más calientes con cada segundo.

—Daremos una fiesta el viernes por la noche —Jessica me dedicó una rápida sonrisa—. Estás más que invitado. Los padres de Alice nos están dejando su casa mientras están fuera este fin de semana.

Alice se puso rígida, con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca. Ella no dijo nada, pero me di cuenta de que no le agradaba la invitación. ¿Cuál era su problema? La mitad de la escuela parecía estar invitada.

—Eso suena bien —Jacob me miró—. ¿Tú irás?

Asentí con la cabeza, girando la tapa en mi agua.

—Ella no tiene cita —agregó Jessica, con una mirada astuta.

Mi boca se abrió. Un movimiento muy suave.

— ¿No hay novio? —Jacob sonaba sorprendido.

—No. —Los ojos de Jessica brillaron—. ¿Tú dejaste a alguien atrás en California?

Alice se aclaró la garganta, mientras parecía que la comida en su plato se había vuelto de sumo interés.

Avergonzada, quise esconderme debajo de la mesa.

Jacob se echó a reír.

—No. Sin novia. —Su atención volvió hacia mí—. Pero me sorprende que tú no tengas novio.

— ¿Por qué? —Quise saber, preguntándome si debía sentirme halagada. Como si mi genialidad fuera tan extrema que no podía estar sola.

—Bueno —dijo Jacob, acercándose. Cuando habló, fue justo en mi oído—. Ese tipo de allí. Ha estado mirándote desde que me senté. Y no se ve feliz.

Alice fue la primera en buscar. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa tensa.

—Ese es mi hermano.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

— ¿Ustedes salieron o algo así?

—No —dije. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo me exigía echarle un vistazo—. Él es sólo... Edward.

—Ajá —dijo Jacob, estirándose. Me dio un codazo en el brazo. —Así que, ¿no hay competencia?

Mis ojos se abrieron.

Hombre. Era audaz. Su nivel de atractivo subió diez puntos.

—Es poco probable.

Una lenta sonrisa se apoderó de la boca de Jacob. Su labio inferior era carnoso, se veía completamente besable.

—Es bueno saberlo, porque me preguntaba si querías comer algo después de la escuela.

Guau. Eché un vistazo a Alice, que parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Tenía toda la intención de averiguar por qué actuaba de manera extraña sobre Alec, y luego hablar con Edward acerca de las cosas raras que me habían estado sucediendo.

Alice malinterpretó mis dudas.

—Podemos reunirnos mañana después de la escuela.

—Pero…

—Está bien. —Su mirada parecía decir: sal, diviértete. Sé normal. O tal vez esa era mi ilusión, porque no parecía muy contenta con el interés de Jacob en mí—. No hay problema —agregó.

Yo podría esperar un día más para hablar con Edward. Eché un vistazo a Jacob y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me encontré asintiendo. La sonrisa de Jacob permaneció en su rostro el resto de la comida. Hacia el final, me derrumbé, y tuve que mirar porque todavía lo sentía.

Jacob había estado en lo cierto. Edward nos observaba. No a mí, pero sí al chico sentado a mi lado. No había nada amable en la línea dura de su mandíbula o en el tono agudo de sus ojos.

La mirada de Edward se deslizó a la mía. Hubo un revuelo dentro de mi pecho. Traté de soltar el aliento, pero me sentí traspasada.

Mis labios cosquillearon.

Sin duda, no había competencia.

* * *

Jacob y yo decidimos ir a Smoke Hole después de la escuela.

Tomamos coches separados. El viento aullaba cuando llegamos allí, tirando de las ramas desnudas de los árboles que rodeaban el aparcamiento, así que nos precipitamos en el interior.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, debajo bronceado, ya que tomamos asiento cerca de la crepitante chimenea.

—Creo que nunca me acostumbraré al viento de aquí. Es brutal.

—Tampoco yo —dije, frotándome las manos frías sobre los brazos—. Y me han dicho que se espera un montón de nieve para cuando llegue el invierno.

El interés iluminó sus ojos, haciendo que su color verde destacara.

Lejos de ser tan brillantes como los de Edward, sin embargo.

—Es un clima perfecto para el snowboard, entonces. ¿Lo practicas?

Me eché a reír.

—Me mataría en dos segundos. Fui a esquiar una vez con mi mamá y no fue bonito.

Jacob sonrió y después desvió su atención hacia la camarera para tomar nuestras órdenes.

Sorprendentemente, no me sentía nerviosa.

Mi estómago no soltaba chispas cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban.

Mi piel no se sentía hormigueante a su lado.

Y yo no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.

Parecía tan... normal.

Me contó sobre el surf, mientras esperábamos mi rebanada de pizza de queso y su taza de chile. Le dije que lo más cerca que había estado de surfear había sido ver a los chicos en Florida. Yo no tenía ese tipo de coordinación, y él trató de convencerme de que no era tan difícil.

Reí bastante.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para comer. Estando con él, ya no pensaba en extraterrestres, o en la amenaza del DOD, o en Arums. Fue la hora más relajante que había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Cerca del final, rasgó una servilleta en pequeños pedazos mientras me sonreía.

—Así que, ¿tienes un blog?

Sorprendida, asentí con la cabeza y me di cuenta que había dejado mi mundo nerd fuera del camino.

—Sí, me encantan los libros. Comento sobre ellos en el blog —Hice una pausa—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jacob se inclinó hacia delante y susurró:

—Te observo. Sé la clase de cosas nerds que haces, pero he encontrado tu blog. Me gusta la forma en que escribes tus comentarios. Muy ingeniosa. Y se nota que te apasiona.

Halagada y completamente victoriosa por el hecho de que él leyera mis comentarios, le sonreí.

—Gracias. El blog es realmente importante para mí. La mayoría de la gente no lo entiende.

—Oh, te entiendo completamente. Yo solía tener un blog sobre surf.

— ¿En serio?

Asintió.

—Sí, echo de menos el surf y los blogs, la conexión con gente de todo el mundo que comparen mi misma pasión. Es una comunidad bastante impresionante.

Este hombre era perfecto. No se burlaba de mí como Edward lo hacía sobre toda mi cosa con el blog.

Geniales puntos para Jacob.

Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida mientras miraba por la ventana. Nubes oscuras y gruesas cubrían el cielo.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que eras una persona que practica surf. Tienes esa mirada.

— ¿Qué tipo de mirada es esa?

—Tienes la mirada de chico surfista. El cabello, el bronceado… Es muy lindo.

— ¿Lindo? —Arqueó una ceja.

—De acuerdo. Es ardiente.

Sonrió.

—Me gusta como suena.

Tenía una de esas personalidades, al igual que la de Alice, con la que no puedes dejar de sentirte a gusto. Un cambio agradable de la sensación de alfileres y agujas que tenía estando con Edward.

Cuando salimos de la cafetería, cerca de las cinco, no podía creer cuánto tiempo había pasado. El viento soplaba en mi pelo, pero yo seguía disfrutando mi tarde con Jacob, como para preocuparme por el hecho de que no me había puesto una chaqueta todavía.

Jacob me dio un codazo.

—Me alegra que hayas venido conmigo.

—A mí también —Hice girar mis llaves cuando nos detuvimos en su camioneta.

—No suelo ponerme a mí mismo en esa posición —Se apoyó en el capó, cruzando los tobillos—. Ya sabes, preguntándolo así, frente a una mesa repleta de extraños.

Un fuerte viento enfrió mis mejillas calientes.

—Pareces muy seguro.

—Lo soy cuando quiero algo.

Poniéndose la capucha, se movió hasta quedar frente a mí. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Iba a besarme? Me había encantado la tarde fácil que acabábamos de pasar, pero, bueno... yo no me sentía bien dejándolo avanzar.

No sabía qué pasaba con Edward, si es que realmente pasaba algo, pero no era justo fingir que estaba completamente libre. Tenía sentimientos hacia Edward, sólo que no me sentía segura de lo que significaban.

Jacob se inclinó hacia mí y me congelé.

Por encima de él, las ramas se balanceaban y gemían bajo la fuerza del viento.

Hubo un fuerte crujido, y mi cabeza se irguió. Una de las ramas gruesas se rompió bajo el peso del viento. El pánico saltó en mi garganta mientras la rama bajaba hacia donde Jacob se encontraba. No había manera de que pudiera moverse lo suficientemente rápido, y el tamaño de la rama prometía grandes daños.

La rigidez se precipitó sobre mi piel, crepitando entre las capas de ropa. Sentí como los minúsculos vellos en la parte trasera de mi cuello se erizaban. Con el corazón acelerado, me lancé hacia adelante y pensé que había gritado: detente, pero fue sólo en mi cabeza.

Y la rama se detuvo... en el aire, suspendida por la nada.

***WVU: West Virginia University: Universidad del oeste de Virginia.**

****Es una preparación a base de carne picada de vacuno (algunas ocasiones de carne de cerdo, o incluso mezcla de ambas), la carne picada se suele hacer en forma esférica y luego se aplasta para que parezca un filete, se suele freír o hacer a la parrilla, se sirve caliente acompañado de salsas.**

* * *

**Hola! ¿Como vamos? que me cuentan,¡Falta 1 día para Navidad! *-* y como estoy tan feliz, les tengo una sorpresa, voy a ver si puedo dejarles TRES capítulos el Miércoles como regalo ¿Les parece? ¿Les gusta? ¡Chicas las extraño mucho! Por fa diganme algo :(**

**Ahora si en lo importante, ¿Qué les pareció? ****¿Qué será lo que le pasa a Bella? Es un poco raro ¿No creen? ****La relación de Bella y Jacob esta aumentando de intensidad ¿Será que pasará algo entre ellos? y Edward ¿Que hará?**

**Las extraño! Escriban por fa :(**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe y nos hablamos el Miércoles ;)**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	7. 6-7-8-9

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephanie Meyer, La Historia A Jennifer L. Armentrout**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

La rama colgaba allí, flotando como si estuviera atada por una cuerda invisible. Mi respiración resonaba en mi pecho, sin llegar a exhalar. Detuve la rama, yo hice eso. El pánico y el poder se apresuraron a través de mí, dejándome mareada.

Jacob me miraba, sus ojos desorbitados, ¿Con qué? ¿Miedo? ¿Emoción? Dio un paso a un lado y levantó la mirada. La fiebre de energía me dejó al mismo tiempo.

La pesada rama se estrelló, formando grietas en el pavimento como lo hubiera hecho en el cráneo de Jacob. Mis hombros cayeron mientras exhalé el aire. Un dolor agudo y cortante estalló detrás de mis ojos e hice una mueca de dolor.

—Guau... —Jacob pasó una mano por su puntiagudo cabello—, eso pudo haberme matado.

Tragué saliva, incapaz de hablar. Una descarga se agitó a través de mí, tocando mis costados.

Sentí y reconocí el cálido cosquilleo pasar por mi nuca, pero no podía moverme. Este pequeño "suceso" debilito mi energía, y mi cabeza... latía con fuerza, un tipo de dolor aterrador que indicaba que algo andaba mal.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué era esto? ¿Estaba teniendo un aneurisma?

—Bella... está bien —dijo Jacob, dando un paso hacia adelante mientras sus ojos miraron detrás de mí.

Una mano cálida y fuerte se enrolló alrededor de mi brazo.

—Bella.

Me hundí ante el sonido de la voz de Edward. Girándome hacia él, bajé mi cabeza, protegiéndome el rostro con mi cabello.

—Lo siento —susurré.

— ¿Ella está bien? —preguntó Jacob, sonando preocupado—. La rama...

—Sí. Está bien. La rama caída la asustó. —Cada palabra sonaba como si hablara con los dientes apretados—. Eso es todo.

—Pero...

—Nos vemos luego. —Edward empezó a caminar, llevándome con él—. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí, mirando al frente.

Todo parecía demasiado brillante para un día nublado. Demasiado real. Toda la tarde había sido perfecta.

Normal.

Y yo la había arruinado.

Cuando no respondí, Edward tomó las llaves de mis dedos entumecidos y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

Jacob gritó mi nombre, pero no me atreví a mirarlo. No tenía ni idea de lo que debía estar pensando, pero sabía que no podía ser algo bueno.

—Entra —dijo Edward, casi con suavidad.

Por una vez, obedecí sin rechistar. Cuando se subió al lado del conductor y movió el asiento hacia atrás, me rompí.

— ¿Cómo... cómo estás aquí?

No me miró mientras encendía el motor y salía de la plaza de estacionamiento.

—Conducía por aquí. Le diré a Alice y Alec que recojan mi coche.

Volviéndome en mi asiento, vi a Jacob cerca de su coche. Todavía estaba de pie allí, como lo habíamos dejado. Nudos retorcieron mis entrañas. Me sentí enferma. Atrapada por lo que había hecho.

—Edward...

Su mandíbula se apretó.

—Vas a fingir que no pasó nada. Si toca el tema, le dirás que se movió fuera del camino. Si llega a sugerir que tú... que tú detuviste esa rama, ríete de ello.

El entendimiento me llegó.

— ¿Tengo que actuar como tú lo hiciste al principio?

Asintió bruscamente.

—Lo que ha pasado allá atrás nunca sucedió, ¿me entiendes?

Cerca de las lágrimas, asentí.

El silencio dio paso a los minutos. A mitad de camino, el dolor de cabeza se relajó y me sentí casi normal, excepto que era como si me hubiera quedado en vela toda la noche. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que él se detuvo en la entrada de mi casa.

Edward tiró las llaves del contacto y se reclinó. Me miró de frente, sus ojos protegidos por una larga onda de cabello.

—Tenemos que hablar. Y tienes que ser honesta conmigo. No parecías sorprendida cuando hiciste eso.

Asentí de nuevo.

Estaba furioso, y no podía culparlo. Yo, probablemente, los había expuesto a todos ellos a los humanos, un humano que podía ir a la prensa, quien podía hablar en la escuela y quien podía llamar la atención del DOD. Podían averiguar que los Luxen tenían habilidades especiales. Podían saber sobre mí.

Entramos a mi casa vacía. El aire acondicionado central soplaba el calor de los conductos de ventilación, pero yo temblaba incontroladamente mientras me sentaba en el sillón reclinable.

—Planeaba decirte.

— ¿En serio? —Edward se puso de pie delante de mí, abriendo y cerrando las manos a sus costados—. ¿Cuándo, exactamente? ¿Antes o después de que hicieras algo que te pusiera en peligro?

Me estremecí.

— ¡No pensé que esto sucediera! Todo lo que quería era tener una tarde normal con un chico...

— ¿Con un chico? —Escupió, sus ojos llameando de un verde intenso.

— ¡Sí, con un chico normal! — ¿Por qué sonó tan sorprendente? Tomé una respiración profunda—. Lo siento. Tenía la intención de ir a verte esta noche, pero Jacob me pidió que fuera a comer con él y yo sólo quería una maldita tarde con alguien como yo.

Su ceño fue tan profundo que pensé que su cara se había agrietado.

—Tienes amigos que son normales, Bella.

— ¡No es lo mismo!

Edward pareció captar lo que yo realmente quería decir. Por un instante, sus ojos se agrandaron y juraría que hubo un destello de dolor en ellos, pero luego desapareció.

—Dime lo que está pasando.

La culpa se disparó a través de mí, tirando detrás de ello púas puntiagudas se clavaban profundamente.

—Creo que tengo bichos extraterrestres, porque he estado moviendo cosas... sin tocarlas. Hoy, abrí la puerta de la clase al Sr. Mason sin tocarla. Él pareció creer que fue una corriente de aire.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia ha estado sucediendo?

—A intervalos por alrededor de una semana. La primera vez fue la puerta de mi casillero, pero pensé que fue una casualidad, así que no dije nada. Entonces, pensé en querer un vaso de té, y el vaso salió volando del gabinete y el té se empezó a verter por sí solo en la nevera. La ducha se encendió sola, puertas se abrieron y, un par de veces, la ropa voló de mi armario. —Suspiré—. Mi habitación era un desastre.

Una risita se escapó.

—Bonito.

Mis manos se hicieron puños.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que esto es divertido? ¡Mira lo que pasó hoy! ¡No tenía la intención de detener esa rama! Quiero decir, no quería que lo golpeara, pero no fui consciente de detener la maldita cosa. Toda la cosa de curarme me cambió, Edward. Si no lo has adivinado aún, yo no podía mover cosas antes. Y no sé qué es lo que me está pasando. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y luego me siento agotada. ¿Qué pasa si me estoy muriendo o algo así?

Edward parpadeó y de pronto estuvo a mi lado, sentado en el brazo de la silla. Nuestras piernas tocándose. Su respiración agitó mi cabello. Retrocedí mientras mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba.

— ¿Por qué tienes que moverte tan rápido? Está... mal.

Suspiró.

—Lo siento, Bella. Para nosotros, movernos rápido es natural. En realidad, es más esfuerzo disminuir la velocidad y parecer "normal", como tú dices. Supongo que olvido que tengo que fingir cerca de ti.

Me dolía el corazón. ¿Por qué todo lo que digo últimamente sale como una crítica?

—No te estás muriendo —dijo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sus ojos se aferraron a los míos.

—Porque nunca dejaría que eso sucediera.

Lo dijo con tanta firmeza que le creí.

— ¿Qué pasa si me estoy convirtiendo en un extraterrestre?

Una mirada cruzó su rostro, como si quisiera reír, y no podía obtener el por qué.

Lo hizo sonar absurdo.

—No sé si eso es posible.

—Mover cosas con mi mente no debería ser posible.

Suspiró.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando sucedió por primera vez?

—No lo sé —dije, sin poder apartar la mirada—. Debí haberlo hecho. No quiero ponerlos en peligro a ustedes. Te juro que no lo estoy haciendo a propósito.

Edward se echó hacia atrás. Sus pupilas se volvieron luminosas.

—Sé que no estás haciendo nada a propósito. Yo no hubiera pensado en eso.

Se me cortó la respiración mientras él sostenía mi mirada con sus ojos extraños. La sensación punzante regresó, expandiéndose sobre mi piel.

Cada centímetro de mí se hizo dolorosamente consciente de él. Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—No sé si eso fue un producto de mi curación en ti por esas veces o cuando te conectaste con nosotros durante el ataque de Vladimir. De cualquier manera, es obvio que estás usando algunas de mis habilidades. Nunca he oído hablar que esto haya ocurrido antes.

— ¿Nunca? —susurré.

—Nosotros no curamos humanos. —Edward se detuvo, frunciendo sus labios—. Siempre he pensado que tenía algo que ver con la exposición de nuestras habilidades, pero ahora me pregunto si es más que eso. Si la verdadera razón es porque nosotros... cambiamos a los humanos.

Tragué saliva.

— ¿Así que me estoy convirtiendo en un alienígena?

—Bella...

Todo lo que podía pensar era en la película Alíen, y esa cosa arrastrándose fuera del estómago del chico, a excepción que la mía sería una bola de luz brillante o algo así.

— ¿Cómo podemos detener esto?

Edward se puso de pie.

—Quiero probar algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Mis cejas se arquearon.

—Está bien.

Cerrando los ojos, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Su forma parpadeó y se desvaneció. Unos segundos más tarde, él estaba en su verdadera forma, irradiando una potente luz roja y blanca. Tenía la forma de un ser humano, y yo sabía que sería caliente al tacto. Todavía era extraño verlo así. Me condujo de regreso al punto, el cual olvidaba a veces, que él no era de este planeta.

_Di algo para mí__,_ su voz susurró en mis pensamientos.

En su verdadera forma, los Luxen no podían hablar en voz alta.

—Eh, ¿hola?

Su carcajada hizo cosquillas en mi interior.

_No así. Dime algo, pero no en voz alta. Como lo que pasó en el claro. Tú me hablaste, entonces._

Cuando estuvo curándome, escuché sus pensamientos. ¿Volvería a pasar?

_Tu luz es muy bonita, pero me está cegando._

Escuché su inhalación fantasmal.

_Todavía podemos escucharnos el uno al otro. _

Su luz se atenuó, y estuvo de pie frente a mí de nuevo, sólido, sus ojos turbados.

—Así qué, ¿mi luz te cegaba, eh?

—Sí, lo estaba. —Jugué con la cadena alrededor de mi cuello—. ¿Estoy brillando ahora? —Por lo general ocurría cuando ellos entraban en su verdadera forma, dejando detrás un leve rastro.

—No.

Así que eso cambió, también.

— ¿Por qué todavía puedo escucharte? Actúas como si no debiera.

—Tú no deberías, pero seguimos conectados.

—Bueno, ¿cómo hacemos para no estar conectados?

—Es una buena pregunta —Se estiro distraídamente mientras su mirada vagaba por la habitación—. Hay libros por todas partes, Bells.

—Eso no es realmente importante en estos momentos.

Una mano tendida. Un libro voló fuera del sofá a su mano. A medida que se dio la vuelta, levantó las cejas y su mirada se movió rápidamente.

— ¿Su toque mata? En serio, ¿qué es esto que estás leyendo?

Rodé de la silla, agarrando el libro y sosteniéndolo cerca de mi pecho.

—Cállate. Me encanta este libro.

—Ajá —murmuro Edward.

—Bueno, volvamos a las cosas importantes. Y deja de tocar mis libros. —Me senté de vuelta en donde había estado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Su mirada se posó en mí.

—Voy a averiguar lo que está pasando contigo. Sólo dame algo de tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza, esperando que tuviéramos el tiempo suficiente. No se sabía lo que haría el próximo accidente, y lo último que quería era exponer a Alice y los demás.

—Te das cuenta de que todo esto es porque tu...

Arqueó una ceja.

—Es porque de repente me gustas.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que te gustaba antes de esto, Belly.

—Bueno, tú tenías una tremenda manera de demostrarlo.

—Es cierto —admitió—. Y ya he dicho que siento la forma en que te traté. —Tomó un respiro fortalecedor—. Siempre me gustaste. Desde el momento en que me enseñaste tu dedo medio.

—Pero no empezaste a querer pasar tiempo conmigo hasta después del primer ataque, cuando me curaste. Tal vez ya estábamos empezando a, como... transformándonos juntos o lo que sea.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? Es como si tratarás que convencerte de que no es posible que te guste. ¿Eso hace que sea más fácil decirte a ti misma que no tienes sentimientos por mí?

—Me trataste como a un estorbo por meses. Lamento si me es difícil creer que cualquier cosa que tú sientas es real. —Me senté en el sofá—. Y no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo siento.

Sus hombros se tensaron.

— ¿Te gusta ese chico con el que estabas?

— ¿Jacob? No lo sé. Es agradable.

—Se sentó con ustedes hoy en el almuerzo.

Mi ceja se arqueó.

—Porque no había un asiento libre y es un mundo libre donde las personas pueden elegir dónde quieren sentarse.

—Había asientos libres. Pudo haberse sentado en cualquier otro lugar de la cafetería.

Me tomó unos segundos para responder.

—Está en mi clase de biología. Tal vez sólo se sentía a gusto conmigo, porque los dos somos alumnos nuevos.

Algo cruzó por su rostro, y entonces estuvo de pie enfrente de mí.

—Se quedó mirándote. Y, obviamente, quería pasar tiempo contigo fuera de la escuela.

—Tal vez le gusto —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Jessica lo invitó a la fiesta del viernes.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron a un verdoso.

—No creo que debas estar cerca de él hasta que no sepamos qué pasa contigo moviendo cosas. Tú haciendo esa cosa con la rama fue solo un ejemplo. No podemos permitir que se repita.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se supone que no deba salir o estar con nadie ahora?

Edward sonrió.

—Cualquier persona humana, si.

—Como sea. —Negué con la cabeza, poniéndome de pie—. Esta es una conversación estúpida. No estoy saliendo con nadie de todos modos, pero si lo fuera, no me detendría sólo porque tú lo dices.

— ¿No lo harías? —Su mano salió disparada, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja—. Tendremos que ver eso.

Di un paso a un lado, manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros.

—No hay nada que ver.

El desafío llenó sus ojos.

—Si tú lo dices, Belly.

Cruzando los brazos, suspiré.

—Esto no es un juego.

—Lo sé, pero si lo fuera, ganaría. —Parpadeó y apareció por la entrada del vestíbulo—. Por cierto, he oído lo que Mike ha estado diciendo.

El calor invadió mi rostro. Otro problema, pero menos importante en el gran esquema de las cosas.

—Sí, él es un idiota. Creo que son sus amigos. En realidad, me pidió disculpas, y luego, cuando aparecieron sus amigos, les dijo que yo intentaba rogarle.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon.

—Eso no está bien.

Suspiré.

—No es gran cosa.

—Tal vez no para ti, pero lo es para mí. —Hizo una pausa, cuadrando los hombros—. Yo me ocuparé de ello.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

No dormí mucho esa noche, así que al día siguiente trigonometría apestó más de lo normal.

Había un alienígena de un metro noventa detrás mío.

No me hablaba, sólo respiraba suavemente contra mi nuca. Y no importaba lo lejos que me acomodara, aún podía sentirlo. Era híper consciente de él cuando se movía, cuando escribía algo, cuando se rascaba la cabeza.

En medio de la clase, me debatí si hacer o no una carrera hacia la puerta.

Era también el segundo día sin que me pinchara con su pluma.

Por otro lado, Mike no dejaba de mirar por encima de su hombro a través de la clase. Necesitando una distracción, miré su cabeza. Un rubor lento subió por detrás de su cuello. Podía sentirme taladrando agujeros en su cabeza.

_Ja. Imbécil._

El cabello castaño rizado sobre la piel ligeramente enrojecida.

Normalmente, lo llevaba corto. Supuse que necesitaba un corte de cabello, ya que la mayoría de chicos por aquí no se lo dejaban crecer más de un centímetro o dos. La camisa gris que usaba se extendía sobre sus anchos hombros, mientras se tensaba por mi mirada. Me observó por encima del hombro.

Enarqué una ceja.

Mike se volvió rígido, y sus hombros se elevaron al tomar una respiración profunda. El enojo estalló y mis dedos quemaron. El idiota tenía a media escuela creyendo que yo era una chica fácil. Mi atención volvió al libro frente a él.

El pesado texto de inglés se movió del escritorio, golpeándolo justo en el rostro.

Mi boca se abrió mientras me sentaba recta.

Mierda…

Saltando, miró el libro, ahora sobre el suelo, como si fuera algún tipo de criatura que jamás hubiera visto antes. Los ojos de nuestro profesor se entrecerraron mientras buscaba la fuente de la interrupción.

—Sr. Newton, ¿hay algo que le gustaría compartir con la clase? — preguntó con voz cansada, aburrida.

— ¿Qu…Qué? —tartamudeó Mike. Miró alrededor frenéticamente, y luego sus ojos se posaron en el libro—. No, dejé caer mi libro de la mesa. Lo siento.

El profesor suspiró sonoramente.

—Bueno, entonces recójalo.

Hubo unas pocas risas dispersas de los otros estudiantes. Mike estaba rojo como remolacha al recoger el libro del suelo. Lo puso en el centro de su escritorio y continuó mirándolo.

Después de que la clase se calmó y el profesor volvió al pizarrón,

Edward me pinchó con su pluma. Me giré.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —susurró, sus ojos entrecerrados. Aunque no había duda de la diversión en la curvatura de sus labios—. Muy mal, Belly.

* * *

Jacob llegó a biología minutos antes de que sonara la campana. Hoy vestía una camiseta clásica de Super Mario Bros.

—Te ves…

— ¿Como la mierda? —Ofrecí, descansando la mejilla en mi puño.

No tenía ni idea de cómo prepararme para verlo después del asunto de la rama. Actuar como si no importara no era algo en lo que yo fuera especialmente hábil.

—Iba a decir cansada —sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras me miraba—. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí.

—Mira, ¿acerca de ayer? Lamento haberme asustado. La rama…

— ¿Te asustó? —dijo, sus ojos estaban trabados en los míos—. No es la gran cosa. También me sorprendió. Todo pasó rápido, pero juraría que la rama se detuvo —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado—. Como si se hubiera suspendido por unos segundos.

—Yo… — ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? Niega. Niega. Niega—, no lo sé. Tal vez el viento la retuvo o algo así.

—Sí, tal vez. Como sea, la gran fiesta se acerca.

Sonreí débilmente, aliviada por el cambio de tema. ¿Sería así de fácil? Vaya. Era mejor mentirosa de lo que Edward me daba crédito.

— ¿Vienes?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—Bien —Jugué con mi pluma, recordando lo que Edward había dicho sobre no salir con Jacob. A la mierda con eso—. Me alegra que vengas.

La sonrisa de Jacob era contagiosa. Hablamos un poco más sobre la fiesta, esperando a que la clase comenzara. Su mano rozó la mía un par de veces.

Dudaba que fuera accidental. Y me gustaba eso. No había nada que lo forzara a hacerlo, excepto que tal vez él quería tocarme.

Parecía gustarle por sí solo, y eso lo hacía mil veces más atractivo. Y, bueno, esa sonrisa de niño ayudaba. Podía verlo sin camisa, surfeando en las olas. Era un chico con cual yo saldría sin dudarlo.

Tomando una respiración profunda, hice algo que rara vez hacía.

—Puedes pasar por mi casa primero, antes de la fiesta, si quieres.

Sus cejas bajaron, abanicando sus mejillas doradas.

—Eso se oye bien. ¿Cómo una cita?

Me ruboricé.

—Sí, algo así. Supongo que puede decirse.

Jacob se inclinó, su aliento sorprendentemente fresco en mis mejillas.

Olía a menta.

—No estoy seguro de que me guste lo de "algo así". Me gusta la idea de llamarlo una cita.

Mi mirada subió, encontrando la suya. Sus ojos no se acercaban a lo brillante de los de Edward.

¿Por qué pensaba en él?

—Podemos llamarlo una cita.

Se recostó.

—Suena mejor.

Sonreí, bajando la mirada a mi cuaderno. Una cita (no del tipo de cita de cena y película) pero una cita al fin. Intercambiamos números. Le di instrucciones. La emoción burbujeaba a través de mí. Disimulé una mirada en su dirección. Me observaba con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Oh, la fiesta se acaba de poner mucho más interesante.

Me rehusaba a pensar en lo que Edward haría cuando me viera llegar con Jacob. Una pequeña parte de mí se preguntaba si se lo había pedido sólo para averiguarlo.

* * *

Me hice un ovillo en mi sofá, después de la escuela, el jueves, Alice jugaba con el anillo en su dedo y mantenía su voz baja porque mamá dormía arriba.

—El chico nuevo parece estar interesado en ti.

Me dejé caer a su lado.

— ¿Tú crees?

Alice sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa apagada.

—Sí, lo creo. Me sorprende que estés de acuerdo con que él venga a la fiesta. Realmente pensé…

— ¿Pensaste qué?

Su mirada se deslizó lejos.

—Sólo pensé que tal vez había algo entre tú y Edward.

—Oh, no, no hay nada entre nosotros. —Además de una loca conexión alienígena y todos nuestros secretos. Me aclaré la garganta—. No hablemos de tu hermano. ¿Qué sucede con Alec?

El carmesí se extendió por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Alec y yo hemos estado tratando de pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo espera que estemos juntos, y hay una parte de mí a la que le gusta él. Los ancianos saben que ya que ambos tenemos dieciocho, nos estamos acercando a la edad.

— ¿Acercando a la edad?

Ella asintió.

—Una vez que llegamos a los dieciocho, somos lo suficientemente mayores para ser apareados.

— ¿Qué? —Mis ojos estaban desorbitados—. ¿Apareados? ¿Cómo casarse y hacer bebés?

—Sí —suspiró—. Por lo general esperamos hasta terminar la escuela, pero sabiendo que nos estamos acercando, Alec y yo estamos tratando de decidir lo que queremos hacer.

Aún estaba atascada con todo el asunto de aparear.

— ¿Los ancianos te dicen con quién puedes estar?

Alice frunció el ceño.

—No realmente. Quiero decir, ellos nos quieren con otro Luxen y que nos reproduzcamos lo más pronto posible. Sé que suena mal, pero nuestra raza está muriendo.

—Lo entiendo, pero ¿qué si no quieres tener hijos? ¿Qué si te enamoras de otro chico o… un humano?

—Nos marginarían. —Desapareció y luego se encontró de pie al otro lado de la mesa de café—. Todos nos darían la espalda. Es lo que le hubieran hecho a Emmett si él… si aún estuviera vivo y con Rosalie. Y sé que él aún estaría con ella. Emmett amaba a Rose.

Y el amor de su hermano los había llevado a sus muertes. Bajé la mirada, sintiéndolo por los hermanos que quedaban.

— ¿Te forzarían a irte o algo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Ellos nos hacen querer irnos, pero no podemos, no sin el permiso del DOD. Es mucha presión.

No hay duda. Yo tenía que preocuparme por qué universidad elegir. No por quedar embarazada lo antes posible. ¿Y Edward realmente quería arriesgar todo eso para estar conmigo? Tenía que estar usando crack.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo y Alec?

Deteniéndose frente al televisor, pasó sus manos por su cabello crespo.

—Tuvimos sexo.

— ¿Me lo repites? —Hasta hace cinco segundos, estaba segura de que Alice no se sentía ni siquiera atraída hacia Alec.

Las pequeñas manos de Alice se agitaron a su lado.

—Sí. Sorprendente, ¿no?

Parpadeé.

—Sí, es impresionante.

—No sabía la opinión de él. Lo respeto, totalmente, y es apuesto —Comenzó a pasearse de nuevo—. Pero sólo hemos sido amigos. O al menos, yo sólo lo he dejado ser mi amigo. No lo sé, de cualquier manera, decidí que quería ver si nosotros, ya sabes, podíamos hacerlo siquiera. Así que le dije que deberíamos intentar tener sexo. Y lo hicimos.

Guau, eso sonaba muy romántico.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo.

—Estuvo… estuvo bien.

— ¿Bien?

Alice apareció a mi lado, sentada en el sofá, retorciendo las manos juntas.

—Fue más que bien. Un poco incómodo al principio… está bien, muy incómodo al principio, pero las cosas… funcionaron.

No sabía si debía estar feliz por ella o no.

—Así que, ¿qué significa todo esto?

—No lo sé. Ese es el problema. Me gusta, pero no sé si me gusta porque se supone que debe hacerlo, o si es real —se dejó caer sobre su espalda, un brazo colgado fuera del sofá—. Ni siquiera sé qué es el amor. Pensé que lo amaba cuando lo estábamos haciendo. Pero ¿ahora? No lo sé.

—Vaya, Alice, no sé qué decir. Me alegra que estuviera…. bien.

—Estuvo genial —suspiró—. ¿Quieres saber lo genial que estuvo? Quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

Me reí.

Abrió un ojo color jade.

—Pero ahora tengo todos estos… nudos en mi estómago. No puedo dejar de pensar en él, preguntándome qué piensa.

— ¿Has intentado hablar con él?

—No, ¿debería?

—Uh, sí, lo acabas de hacer con él. Probablemente deberías llamarlo.

Alice se incorporó, sus ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué pasa si no siente lo mismo?

Era extraño ver a Alice así, teniendo una reacción tan… humana.

—Creo que probablemente siente lo mismo.

—No lo sé. Éramos sólo amigos y nada más. Ni siquiera queríamos ir al baile de bienvenida juntos —Estaba de pie de nuevo—. Pero no estoy segura de si se sentía de esa forma por mí y como lo trataba. Tal vez siempre ha sentido más por mí.

—Llámalo. —Ese era el mejor consejo que podía dar, dado que no tenía experiencia en nada de aquello—. Espera. ¿Usaron protección?

Alice rodó sus ojos.

—No estoy lista para un bebé. Definitivamente usamos protección.

El alivio me inundó. Se quedó un rato más, luego se fue a llamar a Alec. Aún estaba sorprendida de que Alice hubiera tenido sexo. Era un gran paso, incluso para… las alienígenas. Al menos estuvo genial.

Pero, tener sexo sólo para averiguar si te gusta alguien? ¿Dónde estaba el romance en eso? Por supuesto, ¿quién era yo para juzgar? Le pedí a un chico que saliéramos, y estoy segura que fue sólo para ver si otro se daba cuenta.

Sí, definitivamente yo no era una persona a la cual recurrir por consejos sobre relaciones.

Pobre Alice.

Mamá despertó y ordenamos pizza antes de que tuviera que irse a trabajar. Mientras esperábamos, nos relajamos en el sofá como solíamos hacerlo, antes de que papá muriera.

Mamá me dio una taza humeante de chocolate.

—No olvides que te tengo todo el sábado hasta que me vaya a trabajar, así que no hagas ningún plan.

Sonreí, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de la taza caliente.

—Soy toda tuya.

—Bien —Puso sus pies calzados sobre la mesa de café—. Quería contarte algo.

Tomando un sorbo, enarqué mis cejas.

Ella cruzó sus tobillos y luego los cruzó de nuevo, de otra forma.

—Phil quiere cenar con nosotras el sábado, por tu cumpleaños.

—Oh.

Una débil sonrisa curveó sus labios.

—Le dije que quería hablarlo contigo primero y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien con ello —se detuvo, arrugando la nariz—. Tú eres la cumpleañera y todo.

—Sólo cumpliré dieciocho años una vez, ¿verdad? —sonreí—. Está bien, mamá, podemos cenar con Phil.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Tomé otro trago de chocolate.

— ¿Debería vestirme bien para esto? Como es médico y todo. ¡Oh! ¿Vamos a ir a un restaurante elegante y hablaremos de política y actualidad?

—Calla —sonrió, recostándose—. Creo que te gustará. No es aburrido ni arrogante. En realidad, él es como…

Mi corazón hizo algo gracioso.

— ¿Cómo papá?

Mamá sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, como papá.

Ninguna de las dos habló por unos minutos. Mamá había conocido a papá en su primer año de residencia de enfermería, en un hospital en Florida. Había sido un paciente, después de caer de una terraza y fracturarse el pie tratando de impresionar a una chica.

Pero de acuerdo con mi papá, en el momento en que miró los ojos de mi madre, no pudo recordar ni siquiera el nombre de la otra chica. Salieron por seis meses, se comprometieron, y se casaron en el mismo año.

Yo vine al poco tiempo de eso, y no había habido dos personas más enamoradas que ellos. Incluso cuando discutían, el amor avivaba sus palabras.

Daría lo que fuera por tener ese tipo de relación.

Terminé el resto de mi chocolate y me moví más cerca ella. Levantó su delgado brazo y me acurruqué dentro, inhalando el aroma a manzana de la loción corporal que siempre usaba en otoño. Mamá tenía este hábito de cambiar sus perfumes y lociones con las estaciones.

—Estoy feliz de que lo hayas conocido —dije finalmente—. Phil se oye como un tipo muy agradable.

—Lo es —besó mi cabeza—. Me gusta pensar que tu padre lo habría aprobado.

Papá aprobaría a cualquiera que hiciera feliz a mamá. Yo estuve ahí se día en la clínica, cuando nos dijeron que él no estaría mucho tiempo.

De pie afuera de su habitación, lo escuché decirle que debía amar de nuevo. Que eso era todo lo él que quería.

Cerré mis ojos.

Esa clase de amor debió haber sido capaz de vencer enfermedades.

Esa clase de amor debió haber conquistado cualquier cosa.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Ajusté los delgados tirantes negros por tercera vez y finalmente me di por vencida. No importaba cuantas veces los arreglara, el escote del vestido no subía. No podía creer que me quedara. ¡Oh, diablos! Me quedaba bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta la enorme diferencia entre el cuerpo de Alice y el mío.

Mis pechos podrían escapar y decir "hola" esta noche. El vestido se aferraba a mi pecho y en mi ceñuda cintura de corte imperio, antes de que bajar en ondas suaves para terminar en mis rodillas.

Me veía bastante sexy.

Pero necesitaba cubrir a mis bebés. Abrí la puerta del armario. Sabía que tenía una chaqueta azul que no luciría mal con este vestido, pero no podía encontrarla entre todo el desastre. Me tomó unos minutos recordar que seguía en la secadora.

—Santa mierda —gemí y me dirigí hacia abajo, en una ráfaga de negros y golpeadores tacones.

Gracias a Dios, mamá ya se había ido al trabajo. Ella podía haber tenido un accidente cardiovascular, o aplaudir, por el vestido. Cualquiera de las dos sería demasiado vergonzoso. Me dirigí hacia el pasillo, nerviosa y con náuseas. Podía oír los autos afuera, las risas, mientras sacaba la chaqueta, la sacudía, y me la colocaba. ¿Qué pasaría si hacía algo estúpido? Como levantar una televisión en frente de toda la casa llena de compañeros de clase.

Justo en ese momento escuché un golpe en la puerta. Tomando una profunda respiración, di marcha atrás hasta la puerta principal y la abrí.

—Hola.

Jacob entró, sosteniendo media docena de rosas en sus manos. Sus ojos se dirigieron a mí.

—Guau, te ves muy bien —Sonrió cuando me entregó las flores.

Sonrojándome, tomé las rosas e inhalé su olor a limpio. Un mareo barrió a través de mí.

—Gracias, pero no tenías que hacerlo.

—Quería hacerlo.

Ah, la palabra clave de nuevo: querer.

—Bueno, son hermosas. Y tú te ves muy guapo, también —y lo hacía, vistiendo un oscuro suéter de cuello en V, y debajo una camisa. Di un paso atrás, sosteniendo cerca las rosas. Nunca nadie me había dado flores antes. — ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de irnos?

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y me siguió a la cocina. Las opciones eran limitadas, así que se decidió por uno de los vinos fríos de mamá. Se apoyó en el mostrador, mirando a su alrededor mientras yo encontraba un jarrón para las rosas.

—Tienes libros en todas partes. Es realmente lindo.

Sonreí cuando puse las rosas en el mostrador.

—Mi mamá los odia. Siempre está tratando de recogerlos.

—Y tú sólo los regresas a su lugar, ¿eh?

Reí.

—Sip, así es.

Se movió, con el vino frío en una mano. Su mirada era profunda y extendió su mano, tomando la cadena de plata. Sus nudillos rozaron mi pecho hinchado.

—Interesante collar. ¿Qué tipo de piedra es?

—Obsidiana —le conté—. Un amigo me la dio.

—Es realmente diferente —lo dejó caer—. Es genial.

—Gracias —Puse mis dedos en la obsidiana, tratando de empujar las imágenes de Edward que vinieron. Busqué alguna cosa para decir—. Gracias por las flores, de nuevo. Son realmente hermosas.

—Me alegra que te gustaran. Me preocupaba parecer un nerd cuando te las entregara.

—No. Son perfectas —sonreí—. ¿Estás listo para irnos?

Él terminó su vino frío y enjuagó la copa antes de colocarla sobre el mostrador. Mamá podría amarlo por ello… bueno, no a la parte de menor-de-edad-bebiendo-su-vino.

—Claro —dijo—. Pero creo que tengo una mala noticia. Sólo puedo estar por media hora. Unos familiares vienen de último minuto. Lo siento mucho.

—No —dije, esperando que la decepción no se escuchara—. Está bien. Nosotros tampoco dimos mucho aviso.

— ¿Estás segura? Me siento como un imbécil.

—Claro. No eres un imbécil. Me trajiste rosas.

Jacob sonrió.

—Bueno, quiero hacer las paces contigo. ¿Puedes cenar conmigo mañana en la noche?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo mañana. Pasaré el día con mi mamá.

— ¿Qué tal el lunes? —preguntó—. ¿Tus padres te dejan salir en las noches de escuela?

—Sólo es mi mamá, pero sí, ella me deja.

—Bien. Hay un pequeño restaurante que vi en la ciudad. —Avanzó más cerca. Había un ligero aroma a loción de afeitar que me recordó una conversación que tuve con Jessica acerca de cómo los chicos olían. Jacob olía bien—. ¿Te apuntas?

—Por supuesto —Miré alrededor, mordiéndome el labio—. ¿Estás listo para ir ahora?

—Sip, si tú haces una cosa.

— ¿Qué es?

—Bueno, dos cosas —Otro paso más cerca y sus zapatos tocaban los míos. Tuve que echar mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirar sus ojos—. Luego nos podemos ir.

Me sentí un poco mareada, mirando fijamente sus ojos.

— ¿Cuáles son esas dos cosas?

—Tienes que dame tu mano. Si esta es una cita rápida, tenemos que hacerla inolvidable —Bajó su cabeza, sosteniendo mi mirada—. Y un beso.

— ¿Un beso? —susurré.

Sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa torcida.

—Necesito que me recuerdes cuando me vaya. Con ese vestido, vas a tener muchos chicos encima de ti.

—No lo creo.

—Lo harás. Entonces, ¿Es un trato?

Mi respiración era lenta en mis pulmones. La curiosidad me llenó.

¿Besarlo sería como besar a Edward? ¿El mundo se quemaría o sólo herviría a fuego lento? Necesitaba averiguarlo, necesitaba descubrir si podía olvidar al chico de al lado con un simple beso.

—Trato —murmuré.

Su mano encontró mi mejilla, y cerré mis ojos. Jacob susurró mi nombre. Mi boca estaba abierta, pero no tenía palabras para hablar. Era sólo la anticipación y la necesidad de perderme. En un primer momento, sus labios rozaron los míos ligeramente, probando mi respuesta, y la gentilidad natural del beso se fue desarmado. Puse mis manos en sus hombros, y los apreté cuando rozó sus labios sobre mí otra vez.

Su beso se profundizó, y yo me sentía como nadando en emociones crudas. Me sentía eufórica y confusa al mismo tiempo. Lo besé de vuelta, y sus manos fueron a mi cintura, tirándome más cerca. Esperé sin aliento en medio de los besos por algo (cualquier cosa) que no sea la inquietud agitándose dentro de mí. Entonces, finalmente, sentí frustración, ira, tristeza, que no era nada parecido a lo que buscaba.

Jacob rompió el contacto, respirando agitadamente. Sus labios se encontraban perfectos e hinchados.

—Bueno, creo que con eso definitivamente me recordarás cuando me vaya.

Bajé mi barbilla, pestañeando. Nada había ido mal con ese beso, aparte de que le faltaba algo. Tenía que ser yo. Estrés. Con todo lo que ocurría, estaba pensando mucho en las cosas. Y el beso con él fue muy rápido. Me sentí como esas chicas en los libros que leo, estando con un chico sin pensar en ello. La Bella práctica aún vivía dentro de mí, y ella no estaba feliz con lo que hice. Y era más que eso. Una agitación de culpa amarga se asomó en mí, diciéndome que mi corazón no había estado en ese beso por alguien más.

—Sólo una cosa más —dijo, y su mano encontró la mía—. ¿Lista?

¿Lo estaba? El conflicto apareció nuevamente. Quizás si Edward me veía feliz con Jacob, no se sentiría obligado a perseguir nuestra irreal conexión. Me sentí enferma.

—Sí, estoy lista.

Afuera, había numerosos autos cubriendo el camino de entrada, hasta llegar a la casa vacía en el inicio de la cuadra.

—Santa mierda, ¿Esto se supone que es una pequeña fiesta?

Alice de verdad se había superado a sí misma. Ella había clavado numerosos faroles de papel y los colgó a lo largo del pórtico. A través de sus ventanas, velas gruesas se difundían parpadeando suavemente. Un cálido, y agradable olor a sidra-y-especias flotaba afuera, y le hacía cosquillas a mi nariz, recordándome cuanto amaba el olor a otoño.

La gente se encontraba por todas partes, adentro, sentada en el sofá, en torno a dos chicos que llevaban a cabo un duelo a muerte en la Wii. Varias caras familiares estaban como una multitud en la escalera, riéndose mientras bebían en vasos plásticos color rojo. Jacob y yo no podíamos dar dos pasos sin toparnos con alguien.

Alice andaba adentro y fuera de la multitud, jugando a la anfitriona.

Se veía hermosa en su delicado vestido blanco que destacaba la oscuridad de su cabello y el color esmeralda de sus ojos. Cuando ella vio nuestras manos juntas, apenas escondió su sorpresa… o decepción.

Sintiendo como si hiciera algo mal, lo solté y le di a ella un fuerte abrazo.

—Guau, la casa se ve genial.

—Lo es, ¿no? Soy natural —Miró sobre mi hombro—. ¿Bella…?

Mis mejillas ardían.

—Él es mí…

—Cita —añadió Jacob, tomando y apretando mi mano—. Tengo que dejarla en libertad pronto, pero quería escoltarla a la fiesta.

— ¿Escoltarla? —Lo miró, luego volvió a mí—. Correcto. Bueno, voy a…. mirar algunas cosas. Si —Luego flotó lejos, con su espalda rígida.

Traté de no dejar que su decepción me afectara. Ella no podía seriamente quererme con su hermano. Uno de ellos ya había muerto por enamorarse de una humana.

Una gran cantidad de ruidos sospechosos venían de los rincones oscuros de la gran casa, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. Y luego brevemente vi a Alec, quien parecía estar acechando a Alice a través de la multitud. Me hice una nota mental para preguntarle cómo había ido la llamada, cuando él se fuera.

— ¿Quieres tomar un trago? —preguntó Jacob. Cuando asentí, me llevó hacia el comedor donde pudimos ver varias botellas. Incluso había un tazón de ponche.

—Teníamos fiestas como ésta en mi casa —dijo Jacob, dándome un vaso de plástico rojo—. En las casas de la playa, sin embargo, todo el mundo olía a mar y bronceador.

—Suena como si lo extrañaras.

—Lo hago algunas veces, pero oye, el cambio no es malo. Hace la vida interesante —Tomó un sorbo y tosió—. ¿Qué le pusieron a esto? ¿Moonshine*?

Reí.

—Sólo Dios sabe.

Risas salvajes provenían de la cocina. Me di vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Ángela salir corriendo de la habitación, con una mirada de fastidio en su rostro cuando se dio vuelta hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Alice.

—Alice, tus amigos están locos.

—Esos también son tus amigos —comentó Jessica secamente, apareciendo detrás de Alice. Ella nos vio a Jacob y a mí, y se detuvo. Luego me chocó con su cadera—. ¡Eso!

Ángela cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Mis amigos no harían eso con crema batida.

Rompí a reír con la expresión de horror en la cara de Alice, y la expresión curiosa que cruzó en la cara de Jessica. Jacob me sonrió, como si a él le gustara el sonido de mi risa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Alice y se fue hacia la cocina.

—Tengo que ver esto —murmuró Jessica, siguiendo rápidamente a la ráfaga blanca.

Eché un vistazo a Ángela, cuyas mejillas estaban rojas.

— ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

Negó con su cabeza enfáticamente.

—No tienes idea lo que Donnie y Becca están haciendo allí.

— ¿No son los que están planeando casarse después de la graduación?

—Sip. Y puedo decirte que no esperan al matrimonio para la mayoría de las cosas.

Me reí.

—Asombroso.

Ángela se estremeció.

—No intento hacerme la inocente, pero ¿quién actúa así en público o en la casa de un amigo? Quiero decir, vamos. Es asqueroso —Tomó una profunda respiración, sus ojos oscuros agitándose—. Hola, Jacob, lo siento por eso.

—Está bien. La crema batida sólo debería ser usada en pasteles.

Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado para detener la risa.

Era un poco grosero, pero lo seguía encontrando entretenido. No estoy segura que se decía sobre mí. Y, ¿a quién quería engañar? El vienes pasado, todo había estado caliente y frenético en la biblioteca.

Con el recuerdo, mi estómago se agitó otra vez, y mi mirada se precipitó en la habitación.

Fuimos interrumpidos brevemente por un grupo que quería hablar con Ángela sobre su hermano mayor, quién estaba en la universidad. Me había olvidado que tenía hermanos mayores. Nota Mental Número Dos: sacar la cabeza de mi trasero.

Jacob hizo un montón de amigos rápidamente, ya que la mayoría de los chicos hablaron con él. Y un montón de chicas seguían robándole miradas. Eso me llenaba de una obscena cantidad de alegría. Me apoyé en el brazo de Jacob, más que nada para el show, y luego me quedé allí.

Me gustaba la forma en que los abultados músculos de la parte superior de sus brazos se sentían sobre mi pecho.

A él no parecía importarle. La mano en mi espalda estaba en la seda de mi vestido, y él se detuvo a media frase para apoyarse y suspirar.

—Realmente desearía quedarme.

Giré mi rostro, sonriendo.

—A mi también.

Su mano se deslizó en mi espalda, curvándose alrededor de mi cintura. Me gustó eso, lo que sea que fuera.

Se sentía natural estar cerca de un chico, estar coqueteando, divirtiéndome. Besándolo. Todo se sentía fácil. Nos quedamos así después de que Ángela se marchó, y luego llegó la hora de que él se fuera.

Caminé con él hacia la puerta, su brazo seguía alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¿Seguimos quedando para cenar? —preguntó.

—Ya lo creo. En realidad estoy… —mi espalda daba a la escaleras, pero supe el segundo en que él apareció. El aire cambió, se hizo más pesado y cálido. Mi nuca hormigueó.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—Tú en realidad estás… ¿Qué?

Mi corazón se aceleró.

—Estoy… estoy deseando que llegue.

Él comenzó a sonreír, y luego alzó la vista. Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco, y yo sabía que Edward estaba ahí. No quería darme vuelta, pero parecía anormal no hacerlo.

Y fue cómo ser golpeado por un rayo. Odiaba ese efecto en mí, pero al mismo tiempo me emocionaba. Nada era fácil respecto de eso.

Edward vestía casualmente comparado con el resto de nosotros, pero el seguía viéndose mejor que cualquier chico en la habitación.

Llevaba un par de envejecidos jeans azules y una camiseta bordada con el nombre de alguna banda ya olvidada.

Él ausentemente metió un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda, y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a algo que alguien dijo. Esos ojos magnéticos brillaban bajo la oscura luz de las velas. Era la primera vez que realmente veía a Edward cerca de cualquier persona que no fuera su familia, o un amigo o dos, afuera de la escuela.

Edward tenía ese efecto en los demás, sin importar el género. Era obvio que las personas buscaban estar a su alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo, pareciera como que tuvieran miedo de acercársele demasiado.

Ellos se sentían atraídos hacia él, como yo, les gustara o no. La gente se acercaba pero se detenían justo a pocos metros de él. Todo el tiempo, tuvo sus ojos fijos en mí.

En ese segundo.

Olvidé completamente al chico con su mano en mi cintura.

Edward se detuvo frente de nosotros.

—Hola, chicos.

La mano de Jacob se presionó en mí cuando él se inclinó sólo un poco.

—Creo que no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos la otra noche, en el restaurante. Mi nombre es Jacob Black —Ofreció su mano libre.

Edward miró la mano de Jacob antes de volver a mirarme.

—Se quién eres.

Oh, Jesús. Giré hacia Jacob.

—Él es Edward Cullen.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Sí, yo sé quién es él, también.

Riendo entre dientes, Edward se enderezó. En toda su estatura, era un poco más alto que Jacob.

—Es siempre lindo conocer otro fan.

Sip, Jacob no tenía idea de que decir ante eso. Él negó con la cabeza un poco, y me miró.

—Bueno, necesito ponerme en marcha.

Sonreí.

—Bueno. Gracias por… todo.

Él sonrió un poco mientras se inclinaba, envolviendo sus brazos, libremente.

Extremadamente consciente de la mirada intensa de Edward, puse mis manos en la espalda de Jacob y me levanté de puntillas, presionando mis labios contra su suave mejilla.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

Jacob se rió suavemente en mi oído.

—Te llamo. Compórtate.

—Siempre —dije, dejando que se marchara.

Con la última sonrisa lanzada en la dirección de Edward, Jacob salió por la puerta. Tenía que concedérselo, el chico se contenía (en parte) en presencia de Edward.

Me enfrenté a él, frunciendo el ceño cuando comencé a buscar la obsidiana alrededor de mi cuello.

—Sabes, no podrías ser más imbécil incluso si trataras.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Pensé que te había dicho que no salieras con él.

—Pensé que te había explicado que sólo porque tú lo digas no significa que lo haré.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —su mirada siguió la obsidiana, y luego bajo la cabeza—. Te ves realmente linda esta noche, Bells.

Mi estómago se hundió. Debía ignorarlo, debía ignorarlo.

—Creo que Alice tuvo sus manos ocupadas, pero hizo un gran trabajo decorando la casa.

—No dejes que te engañe haciéndote creer que hizo todo esto sola.

Ella me reclutó desde el momento en que llegué a casa.

—Oh —La sorpresa fluyó a través de mí. No podía imaginar a Edward encadenando las linternas de papel sin prenderles fuego y luego tirarlas—. Hicieron un gran trabajo.

La mirada de Edward se profundizó nuevamente, y me estremecí bajo su intenso escrutinio. ¿Por qué? Oh, ¿Por qué, necesitaban a Jacob temprano, dejándome a mí con Edward?

— ¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido? —pregunto.

—Tu hermana —le dije suavemente.

Él frunció el ceño, luciendo un poco disgustado.

—No sé qué decir sobre eso.

— ¿Decir sobre qué, cariño?

Edward se puso rígido.

Quitando mis ojos de él, me encontré con los de Tanya. Conteniendo mi mirada, ella sonrió dulcemente y envolvió su delgado brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Edward. Se inclinó hacia él, como si estuviera muy familiarizada con las líneas de su cuerpo.

Y lo estaba.

Habían salido de manera intermitente durante un tiempo.

Oh, esto era fabuloso. Él sólo le había dado una sucia mirada a Jacob y ahora Tanya se pegaba cómo una sanguijuela a su lado. Y Dios, no me gustaba en absoluto.

La ironía era una perra.

—Ese es un bonito vestido. Es de Alice, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Tanya—. Creo que lo consiguió cuando fuimos juntas de compras, pero usualmente se ve más suelto a ella.

Oh, esto se sentía como la picadura de una medusa. Una emoción irracional se deslizó por mi columna vertebral, cuanto más tiempo ella se quedara allí, con su ceñido vestido de suéter que terminaba un centímetro antes de su trasero.

—Creo que se te olvidó usar algunos jeans o la parte inferior de tu vestido.

Tanya sonrió, pero regresó su atención a Edward.

—Cariño, saliste corriendo tan rápido, tuve que buscarte en todo el piso de arriba. ¿Por qué no regresamos a tu habitación y terminamos lo que empezamos?

La sensación de un puñetazo en el estómago casi me dobló. No tenía idea de por qué venía o porqué me sentía así.

No era razonable.

No me gustaba Edward… no lo hacía.

Él podía salir con el Papa, a mí no me importaría, y yo había besado a Jacob.

Pero el sentimiento de calor seguía allí, rodando a través de mis venas.

Edward salió del abrazo de Tanya mientras se rascaba en un lugar arriba de su corazón. Él me observó, y yo levanté una ceja expectante. ¿Él quería estar conmigo? Sí, eso parecía…. en medio de lo que sea que hacía con Tanya.

Me giré antes de que dijera algo de lo que podría avergonzarme más tarde. La aguda risita de Alice seguía mis pasos, pero la perdí en medio de la multitud. Necesitaba aire y distancia, y salí hacia el pórtico lleno de gente.

No podía entender qué ocurría. No había manera de que estuviera celosa. Eso no era lo que sentía. Y había tenido una cita con un ardiente y normal chico humano. No había manera de que me importara lo que sea que hacían Edward y Tanya.

Entonces, una idea me golpeó mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.

Oh mi Dios, no me daba igual.

Me importaba… Me importaba que él estuviera arriba con Tanya haciendo cosas que…. Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso sin buscarme un daño físico. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Imágenes de Tanya besándolo me quitaban el aire de los pulmones. ¿Qué andaba mal conmigo?

Aturdida, empecé a caminar. En algún punto, me quité los tacones y los arrojé a un lado. Seguí caminando, mi pies descalzos contra la fría grava. No detuve hasta que estuve al lado de la casa vacía, al final de la calle. Tomé varios tragos de fresco y limpio aire. Traté de controlar mis sobrexpuestas emociones.

Parte de mí sabía que lo que sentía era ridículo, pero aun así parecía como que el mundo había dejado de girar. Me sentía como a punto de explotar, y todo era frío y caliente al mismo tiempo.

Mi respiración se estremecía en mi pecho. Apreté mis cerrados ojos y maldije. Lo que sentía no estaba bien.

La última vez que estuve celosa había sido cuando todos los bloggers fueron a una conferencia de libros el año pasado y mamá no me dejó ir.

Diablos, esto era peor.

Quería gritar.

Quería volver corriendo y sacar cada una de las hebras del cabello de Tanya. Los celos no llevaban un correcto camino a través de mis venas, y cegaban cada pensamiento racional que trataba de decirme que estaba siendo estúpida.

Pero mi sangre hervía. Mis palmas sudaban y se sentían extrañas y frías. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

Me quedé allí, perdida en mis emociones y pensamientos arremolinando, hasta que escuché el sonido de uno pies que crujían sobre la hierba. La figura se movió de las oscuras sombras y un tramo de la luz de la luna rebotó en un reloj dorado y azul.

Mike.

Mi estómago se hundió hasta llegar a mis pies. ¿Qué demonios hacía él aquí? ¿Alice lo invitó? Yo no le conté a ella lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, pero no había duda de que ella escuchó los rumores.

—Bella, ¿Eres tú? —se tambaleó hacia un lado y se apoyó en la casa.

Cuando fue completamente visible, descubrí que tenía un cerrado ojo hinchado con una fea sombra violeta. Contusiones estropeaban su mandíbula. Y su labio se encontraba peor.

Quede boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu cara?

Mike levantó una botella a su boca.

—Tu novio pasó sobre a mi cara.

— ¿Quién?

Tomó un trago, haciendo una mueca.

—Edward Cullen.

—Él no es mi novio.

—Como sea —Mike se acercó—. Vine aquí para hablar… contigo. Tienes que decirle algo.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Cuando Edward dijo que se ocuparía del problema, sabía que no bromeaba. Una parte de mí se sentía mal por el chico, pero se ensombrecía por el hecho de que él y sus amigos tenían a la mitad de la escuela llamándome puta.

—Dile que no quise decir nada esa noche. Yo… lo siento —Se tambaleó hacia delante, botando la botella. Jesús. Edward puso el miedo en sus ojos—. Le dirás que aclaré las cosas.

Di un paso atrás cuando una ola de alcohol y desesperación se estrelló contra mí.

—Mike, creo que tienes que sentarte o algo, porque…

—Tienes que decirle —Me agarró el brazo con sus húmedos y carnosos dedos—. La gente está comenzando a hablar. No puedo… tener esta clase de mierda sobre mí. Díselo o de lo contrario…

Los vellos en mi nuca se erizaron. Furia rasgó a través de mí como una rápida bala. Yo no sería empujada o amenazado. No por Mike, o por nadie.

— ¿De lo contrario qué?

—Mi papá es abogado —Su mano se apretó cuando él se balanceó—. Él…

Un par de cosas pasaron después.

Se lanzó hacía mí, muy cerca, y mi corazón se aceleró. Un crujido espantoso ensordeció mis oídos. Cuatro de las cinco ventanas que estaban cerca temblaron y luego se quebraron.

Una larga, grande fractura irregular corría por el centro de cada ventana, y luego éstas se estremecieron por una fuerza invisible y explotaron, lanzando fragmentos como una lluvia sobre nosotros.

*** Moonshine: Whiskey blanco de Tennessee.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Mike gritó mientras daba vueltas para alejarse de los cristales rotos.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa?

Envuelta por el horror absoluto, me quedé inmóvil. Mike sacudió sus brazos y más vidrios se desprendieron de su ropa. Pequeños trozos se deslizaron por su cabello, algunos caían y otros se quedaron enredados en sus ondas enmarañadas. Mi brazo se sentía como si alguien me hubiera pellizcado, y sabía que el vestido de Alice estaba desgarrado.

Otra ventana se rompió. No sabía cómo controlarlo. Hubo otro fuerte crujido.

Retrocediendo, la mirada de Mike se posó en las ventanas y después a mí. Sus ojos vidriosos se ampliaron.

—Tú…

No podía respirar. Había un resplandor rojizo afectando mi visión. La ventana en el segundo piso vibró.

Con el rostro pálido, se tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo al suelo.

—Eres… estás brillando. ¡Eres… eres un fenómeno!

¿Estoy brillando?

—No. No lo estoy. No sé qué está ocurriendo, ¡Pero no estoy brillando!

Se levantó, y di un paso hacia él.

Levantó sus manos y se tambaleó.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! Sólo aléjate de mí.

Incapaz de hacer nada, lo observe tambalearse alrededor de la casa. La puerta de un coche se abrió y un motor rugió a la vida. Una parte distante de mi cerebro me dijo que tenía que detenerlo, porque obviamente él se encontraba demasiado borracho para conducir.

Pero entonces la ventana de arriba estalló.

Sintiéndome asquerosa, cubrí mi rostro mientras el cristal llovía, cayendo al suelo y sobre mí. Contuve mi respiración hasta que la última pieza de vidrio aterrizó.

Me quedé allí, avergonzada y asustada por lo que hice. No sólo expuse mis habilidades otra vez, si no que casi use a Mike como un alfiletero.

Hombre, estaba tan jodida.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de enderezarme y bordear mi camino por los cristales rotos, haciendo mi camino entre la pesada línea de árboles.

Una fina capa de sudor frío salpicaba mi frente y un miedo residual se mantenía pateando en mi estómago. ¿Qué hice? Cuando mi casa estuvo a la vista, sentí el familiar cosquilleo en mi cuello.

Ramas y hojas crujieron, y me giré.

Edward desaceleró sus pasos cuando me vio. Empujó una rama que colgaba a un lado mientras se acercaba.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera, Bella?

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Hice estallar un montón de ventanas.

— ¿Qué? —Edward se movió más cerca, sus ojos se ampliaron—. Estás sangrando. ¿Qué ocurrió? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Dónde están tus zapatos?

Bajé la mirada a mis pies.

—Me los quite.

En un parpadeo, Edward estuvo a mi lado, quitando los pequeños trozos de vidrio.

—Bella, ¿Qué…?

Levantando la cabeza, tomé una fuerte respiración. Todo el pánico se concentró en mi pecho.

—Estaba caminando y me encontré con Mike…

— ¿Él te hizo esto? —su voz era tan baja que envió un escalofrío a través de mí.

—No. ¡No! Yo me encontré con él, y estaba molesto contigo. —Me detuve, mis ojos buscando los suyos—. Dijo que tú le diste una paliza.

—Sí, lo hice —No había disculpa en su voz.

—Edward, no puedes golpear a los chicos sólo porque hablen mal de mí.

—En realidad, sí puedo —Su mano se volvió un puño a su costado—. Se lo merecía. No voy a mentir. Lo hice porque no me gusto lo que él andaba diciendo. Era una mentira.

No sabía qué decir.

Me quede sin palabras.

—Sabía lo que hizo, lo que intentó hacer, y retorció la verdad en cuanto a ti. —Los ojos de Edward revolotearon a las sombras que se filtraban entre los árboles—. No voy a dejar que esa basura humana hable de esa manera de ti, especialmente él o sus amigos.

—Guau —murmuré, parpadeando rápidamente. A veces olvidaba lo protector que puede ser Edward… o cuan francamente aterrador—. No creo que debería decirte gracias, porque eso parece mal, pero, eh, gracias.

—De todos modos, eso no es importante. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Tomando varias respiraciones profundas, deje que las palabras salieran apresuradas. Cuando terminé, Edward pasó un brazo alrededor de mí, jalándome contra su pecho.

No me resistí, presioné mi rostro contra él y lo abracé, sintiéndome más segura en sus brazos que en ningún otro lugar más. Y no podía culpar a la conexión por esto.

Incluso antes de que existiera, sus brazos siempre fueron un tipo de santuario.

—Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, Bella —Su mano hacía suaves círculos contra mi espalda—. Mike estaba borracho, así que hay una gran posibilidad de que ni siquiera lo recuerde. Y si lo hace, nadie le creerá.

La esperanza creció.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Sí. La gente pensará que está loco —Edward se echó hacia atrás, bajando la cabeza, así que nuestros ojos estuvieron al mismo nivel—. Nadie le creerá, ¿De acuerdo? Y si comienza a hablar, yo voy a…

—Tú no harás nada —Me aparté de sus brazos, respirando fuertemente—. Creo que ya has traumatizado al chico de por vida.

—Obviamente, no —murmuró—. ¿Pensabas regresar aquí? Estabas molesta. ¿Por qué?

El calor se concentró en mis mejillas, y comencé a caminar a mi casa.

Edward dejó escapar un largo y sufrido suspiro. Estuvo justo a mi lado.

—Bella, habla conmigo.

—Puedo regresar a casa sin tu ayuda, muchas gracias.

Apartó una rama fuera del camino para que yo pudiera pasar debajo de ella.

—Espero que así sea. Está justo allí.

— ¿No deberías estar besuqueándote con Tanya justo ahora, de todas maneras?

Me miró como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

Reconocí mi error de inmediato.

— ¿De eso se trata todo esto?

—No. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo… o con ella.

—Estás celosa —Parecía satisfecho—. Estoy a punto de ganar esta apuesta.

Mis pasos se hicieron más fuertes.

— ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? Te estás volviendo loco. No soy yo quien intentó asustar a Jacob.

Agarró mi brazo, deteniéndome justo cuando mi pórtico estuvo a la vista.

— ¿A quién le importa Héctor?

—Jacob —Corregí.

—Como sea. Pensé que yo no te gustaba.

Intenté apartar mi brazo. No hubo manera en que pudiera romper su agarre.

—Tienes razón. No me gustas.

La ira llameó en sus ojos.

—Estás mintiendo… tienes las mejillas sonrojadas.

El peor caso de diarrea verbal ocurrió.

—Me besabas hace unos días y ahora estás divirtiéndote con Tanya. ¿Eso es lo que normalmente haces? ¿Saltas de chica en chica?

—No —Me soltó el brazo—. Eso no es lo que hago. No lo hice.

—Sí, odio tener que decírtelo, pero es lo que estás haciendo —Y eso fue lo que yo hice. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía estar cabreada con él cuando yo hice lo mismo, pero lo estaba. Era ridículo—. Dios, estoy siendo tan quejumbrosa. Olvida lo que he dicho. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, y yo no tengo ningún derecho…

Edward maldijo, dejando caer mi brazo.

—De acuerdo. No tienes idea de lo que sucedía entre Tanya y yo. Sólo íbamos a hablar. Sólo jugó contigo, Bella.

—Como sea —Me di la vuelta, caminando nuevamente—. No estoy celosa. No me importa si tú y Tanya hacen bebés alíens juntos. No me importa. Y honestamente, si no fuera por esta estúpida conexión, tú ni siquiera disfrutarías besarme. Es probable que ya no lo hagas.

Edward estuvo de pronto frente a mí. Di un paso involuntario hacia atrás.

— ¿Crees que no me gusta besarte? ¿Qué no pienso en ello cada segundo desde entonces? Y yo sé que te pasa lo mismo. Sólo admítelo.

En la boca de mi estómago, mis entrañas se revolvían.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de esto?

— ¿Lo sientes?

—Oh, por una mierda, sí, lo siento. ¡Lo hago! ¿Quieres que te lo escriba también? ¿Te envió un e-mail o un mensaje de texto? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—No necesitas ser sarcástica.

—Y tú no necesitas estar aquí. Tanya está esperándote.

Ladeó su cabeza, exasperado.

— ¿De verdad crees que voy a regresar con ella?

—Uh, sí, lo creo.

—Bella —Sacudió su cabeza, su voz una suave reprimenda.

—No importa —Tomé una respiración profunda—. ¿Podemos olvidar esto? ¿Por favor?

Edward alisó con un dedo su ceño fruncido.

—No puedo olvidar esto y tú tampoco.

Frustrada, giré sobre mis talones y me alejé en dirección a mi casa.

Casi espere que me detuviera, pero después de avanzar algunos pasos comprendí que no iba a hacerlo.

Tuve que luchar contra el deseo de no darme la vuelta para ver si aún seguía allí. Pero ya me había humillado lo suficiente esta noche.

Hice un berrinche por culpa de Tanya y Edward, me fui de la fiesta y casi decapite a Mike.

Todo antes de la media noche.

Asombroso.

* * *

**(Llevo todo el bendito día tratando de publicar la historia y solo hasta ahora pude -.-)**

**Navidad, Navidad, Dulce Navidad...Jajajajajajaja...Hola! ¿Como estan? ¿Que tal la Navidad? ¿Recibierón regalos? Pues qeui les dejo el mio ¡Cuatro! capítulos.**

**Con respecto a lo de donde voy a públicar las historias, decidí hacerlo en los dos lugares en FanFiction y en el Blog ;) Espero la noticia sea de su agrado**

**Antes que se me olvide, Yo mañana me voy Viaje, y es Laaargo llego el 6 de Enero así que no voy a poder subir capítulos la proxima semana, Juro que cuando llegue las voy a recompenzar...Que tengan un Buen año nuevo ;)**

**¿Qué les pareció? Alice y Alec xxx OMG eso me dejo O.O y luego Jacob y Bella besandose, y Tanya diciendo esas cosas de Edward ¿Será cierto? y Mike, las ventanas, ¡Dioses! estos capítulos estuvieron a mil :D**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe**

**Paula!**


End file.
